


I Wish I Was You

by kwillpleasedont



Category: K-pop
Genre: Drugs, F/F, F/M, Kinda, M/M, Prostitution, future/distopia au, im not tagging relationships bc spoilers, mild violence?? kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2018-12-03 02:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 26,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11522691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwillpleasedont/pseuds/kwillpleasedont
Summary: The year is 7136, after discovering that life is sustainable on other planets, each country raced to claim one for their own and their people. On the Space Republic of Korea, the people count on the men, women, and cyborgs enlisted in their military  to keep them safe from invasion and other galactic threats.





	1. Sixth Sense

**Author's Note:**

> yo so this is my first work on here and i've been planning it out for a while. sorry if it sucks, tell me how to make it better lol also comment pls im a piece of shit and need validation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This feeling that I want to share with you is  
> more than emotion

_Gain's hair was soaking wet, as was her uniform. Her hands tied, the old fashioned way with rope, in front of her as she sits in the cold metal chair, her First General of the Space Republic of Korea jacket hanging off her shoulders. Her thick dark eyeliner is smudged all the way to her brow and she hasn't showered in three days._

_"Look into the recorder system and say it." The man says. Gain looks away from the pieces of metal and wire they call a 'recorder system' and rolls her neck before looking at him_ _._

_"Your server systems are outdated and any video content over fifteen seconds will not transmit to the Space Republic of Korea. Try again once you buy a new system." She spits. The man walks over and slaps her across the cheek, the metal from his animatronic hand splitting her bottom lip. Upon impact her head snaps to her left and she bites the inside of her cheek, cutting it._

_She laughs bitterly and spits the blood in the man's face. She jerks her hands up and hits him in the face, effectively breaking his nose. He stumbles back and Gain stands, hitting him in the back of the neck, sending him to the floor. She presses her high heel clad foot to his neck and she presses until he can't breathe. She presses until she can feel the man take his last breath._

_Gain makes quick work of finding something sharp to cut the ropes binding her. There's a switchblade extension in the man's robotic finger, she rips it from his body and saws the rope until it gives. She grabs the keys from the man's tool belt and picks up her First General jacket from where it fell when she attacked. She puts it on and leaves the room, not looking back at the dead man._

_Gain tries to make as little noise as possible as she sneaks through the hallways of what she assumes to be a second class aircraft made from the engineers of the rich parts of the Northern Conglomerate States of American Descent. The ship must've been stolen, the man who was with holding her in the room spoke Original Korean._

_She can hear the steady footfalls of a group of soldiers approaching. She counts upwards of twenty men at the minimum, she's good but she can't take out twenty armed guards by herself with nothing but a dead man's robotic finger for a weapon. She takes her heels off, grabbing them in hand, and runs to the next hallway over._

_The men seem to be making their way to the room Gain just escaped from. She sighs and throws her head back, she's doomed._

_"Soldier Yoon-375's tracking chip has been turned off, prisoner is assumed to be armed and extremely dangerous. Watch out." A man says raises a pistol as another man opens the door. The men all enter with their weapons raised and Gain takes this as her cue to run._

_She avoids any and all security cameras, keeping the finger turned switchblade in a defensive position should anyone approach her. Holding her shoes is slowing her down a bit but putting them on would attract attention and leaving them behind was not an option. She may be one for practicality when it's needed but these shoes were hand made, designer brand 900 million won heels._

_She hides in a janitorial closet until the ship lands, the destination a mystery to her. She finds an empty escape pod deployment door and sneaks out that way. She takes note of the environment around her. Air, breathable. Environment, a space station-judging by the stars above head she's on the eastern coast of the Country of Independent China. Time, probably a little after 32:64 Eastern Light Year Time._

_She has no way to make contact with Hyojin, her earpiece and netbook taken when she was captured, so she hides in the shadows to watch the men run out of the ship in synchronization. There's a miniature sized netbook attached to each of the soldier's tool belts she now realizes. She'll have to incapacitate, maybe even kill, one to obtain it._

_She gets the chance as one of the men comes closer to her hiding spot, presumably in search of her. She waits until she can hear his steady breath before she efficiently and professionally rids the man of his helmet and slices his throat. The man was bigger than Gain, without the element of surprise he probably would've captured her._ _She picks up his netbook and coms Hyojin._

_"Commander in Chief Jea, to whom am I speaking with and where did you get this com link?" Hyojin's professional voice says over the line. The screen of the netbook was cracked when the man fell on it, breaking the camera, Hyojin doesn't know it's her._

_"This is Son Gain, First General of the Space Republic of Korea. I was taken prisoner over three days ago by whom I have not been able to identify. I'm on the eastern coast of the Country of Independent China. I have not been able to gather any further information." Gain whispers, if they discover her she'll surely be killed._ _She can see Hyojin's previously stony and cold features soften just a bit._

_"Get to safe ground if you can soldier, I will be sending one of the members of our special branch to retrieve you. A man named Cha Hakyeon will be there within the hour, I'm comming a picture of him to you so you'll know who he is." Hyojin says and a man in a uniform Gain has only seen maybe once in her ten years of service appears on the screen. He has silver hair and an expressionless face as he looks into the camera. Gain notices his piercing yellow eyes._

_"Will do Commander. Loyalty." She salutes and Hyojin does the same before ending the com. Gain slouches a little and hides the netbook on the inside of her jacket for safe keeping. The men continue to peruse the warehouse like head quarters for Gain but she effectively hides herself._

_She finally makes it out of the building and runs into the forest. This giving her the surprise element if someone does venture into the forest. She needs to make her way to an open area. Hakyeon will be able to locate her better if she's alone._

_She finds a clearing in the forest and takes out the netbook again. She isn't sure what she should do. She settles on comming Hyojin again now that she's in an open area and has the coordinates to her being._

_Before she can type in Hyojin's com link again she hears rustling in the trees, she freezes. It could just be a small gathering of a woodland animal, but no. She can sense soldiers. She carefully and unconsciously puts the netbook back into her jacket and pulls out the finger once more. If this is her only weapon, so be it._

_Three men emerge from the trees surrounding her, all with raised weapons. Gain runs over attack plans in her head. What's the quickest way to take down a man twice her size with a raised advanced 704 pistol again? She flicks her eyes to the other two soldiers, a short man with some vintage looking piece of metal and wood. Gain can easily classify this as an old beginning model of a modified crossbow. The last man is tall but lean, he has two advanced 704 pistols in his hand, exactly the same issue as the previously mentioned man's._

_Gain doesn't even get the chance to attempt to fight, she hears someone fire a 910 plasma laser three times and she watches as the three men before her drop their weapons and disintegrate. Out of the shadows comes a man standing at about 5'11" with striking silver hair._

_"Cha Hakyeon, identification number 001 from the special force unit of the Space Republic of Korea picking up First General Son Gain of the Space Republic of Korea, under the instruction of the Commander in Chief Jea of the Space Republic of Korea." The man, Cha Hakyeon, says and lowers his plasma laser. Gain drops the robotic finger, puts on her heels, and makes her way to Hakyeon's side to return home._

"But how did you get home? Usually a one man mission only requires a first person pod for deployment and journey home." Park Jimin, one of Gain's students, asks with a hand raised in the air. Gain nods at him.

"You're correct, they do usually call for a first person pod, but Agent Cha 001 is the Reporting General for the special unit so not only does he get his own First Class Warfare ship, he also is usually called in for rescue missions of a specific kind." Gain answers. Jimin nods in understanding.

"Before I let you go for the day, remember to study for the Commanding Officers test tomorrow, other than that, you're free." Gain smiles as she sits down in her chair to go over a worksheet she had them complete for homework the night before.


	2. On and On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why are you doing this to me?  
> Why am I doing this to you?

The glass sliding doors open as Hakyeon presses his key card into the slot. He sighs and rolls his shoulders as he hears Jaehwan's obnoxious, boisterous laughter. Don't get Hakyeon wrong, he loves every member of his team, Jaehwan included, but he just can't handle it sometimes. His entire mood changes however when he hears a girl's voice. 

"So I was like 'What're you gonna do about it? Kill me?'" Jaehwan laughs and the woman tucked into Jaehwan's side laughs as well. Hakyeon walks into the main room. Jaehwan is sitting with the girl. Taekwoon, Wonshik, and Sanghyuk are nowhere to be seen. Hongbin is sitting on the couch across from Jaehwan and the girl, reading on a netbook.

"And who, might I ask, is this?" Hakyeon asks in his calm and cool leader tone as he stands directly behind them. Hakyeon's internal computer doesn't recognize her from any wanted list or current warrants out for arrest. Jaehwan jumps and turns around to see him.

"A-ah, leader, this is Gong Minji." Jaehwan smiles and this so called Gong Minji waves at him. Not even a formal hello.

"And what is she doing here? You know this place is exclusive to military personnel only. Do I have to go get Commander in Chief Jea?" Hakyeon asks.

"N-No, it's fine. We'll be out of your hair soon enough." Jaehwan smiles as he and Minji leave.

"Aish, that kid." Hongbin sighs.

"He's older than you, show respect." Hakyeon says and walks to his room before Hongbin can even think of a smart ass answer.

Hakyeon takes his coat off and hangs it up in his closet. He sighs as he unlaces his boots to get them off. Hakyeon looks into the mirror through his cracked bathroom door and his eyes glow yellow, reminding him that he's no longer entirely human. That he's no longer like his friends or his family.

Some days Hakyeon wants to rip the technology out of his body. He wants to tear off his shirt and claw at the power generator under his skin until his fingers bleed. The unnatural yellow color of his eyes makes him want to never open them again. His breathing picks up the longer he stares at himself. He hates looking in the mirror.

_"W-who are you? What are you?" Qian asks, she's staring at Hakyeon in confusion and disgust. Hakyeon is standing in front of her, button up shirt undone to show the glowing power source just under his surface._

_"T-The mission went bad. I didn't have a choice. It was either this or die. I wanted to come home to you, I didn't want you to have one of those stories where their boyfriend goes to the military and doesn't come back. I didn't want to leave you alone." Hakyeon says, his yellow eyes brimming with tears._

_"Hakyeon..." Qian sighs and shakes her head. Hakyeon stands taller than her by five inches but he feels so small under her gaze. She looks disappointed. Hakyeon takes in a deep breath and gets down on one knee._

_"Song Qian, I love you. I came too close to death to put this off any longer. Will you marry me?"_

_Qian looks at him with a furrowed brow. Hakyeon has no idea what's going on in her head. Visions of where they'll be in ten, twenty, years flash through his head. He imagines them at the alter, he imagines them having kids, he imagines growing old with Qian. He loves her._

_"No."_

Hakyeon snaps out of it and looks away from the mirror. He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it in the hamper that resides in the corner of his room. He quickly strips and changes into his night clothes and sits on the edge of his bed with a sigh. There's a knock on his door and only about three seconds pass before Sanghyuk is stumbling into his room. You'd think for someone with a balance program installed he'd be a little lighter on his feet.

"Are you getting ready for bed? I can just come back in the morning?" Sanghyuk says and Hakyeon sighs.

"It's fine Sanghyuk, where are Taekwoon and Wonshik?" Hakyeon asks and pats the bed beside him for Sanghyuk to take a seat. Sanghyuk is in his pajamas, special ones his mother made for him before he left for the military. They have little bears on them and Hakyeon may be the only one who knows, but Sanghyuk sleeps with a stuffed one exactly like them.

In plenty of ways Sanghyuk is still like a child, still malleable and impressionable. He's still wide eyed and red cheeked, even with his metal insides. Hakyeon can't get the image of a crying and begging Sanghyuk on the ground in pain out of his head.

_"L-Leader, please. Please don't leave me." Sanghyuk cries, he's on the ground in front of Hakyeon. He was shot by the enemy several times in his stomach and legs. Hakyeon doesn't know how he isn't dead yet. He struggles with the idea for a minute, he could save himself and leave this child here, or he could be the leader he is supposed to be and save him._

_Hakyeon makes his decision. He picks Sanghyuk up and starts running, gunshots go off around him. Some from his men and some from the enemy. Hakyeon gets shot in the back, he screams out in pain but he doesn't stop running and he doesn't drop Sanghyuk._

_When he gets to the ship he puts Sanghyuk inside first, medic bots are all over Hakyeon first, with him being the higher ranked officer, Hakyeon knows Sanghyuk is going to die if he doesn't get help._

_"Stop, stop! Take care of him first, he needs it, can't you see that?" Hakyeon yells and the medic bots flock to Sanghyuk, his eyes are opening less and less. Hakyeon kneels down and grabs his hand._

_"I won't leave you behind. Ever. You have my word." Hakyeon says. He could tell very easily that Sanghyuk was scared out of his mind. He was still a kid, just turned nineteen. Someone is pressing a cloth to Hakyeon's back, he turns around to see Wonshik holding his shirt tightly to Hakyeon's back as he holds Sanghyuk's hand._

_"Thank you Leader." Sanghyuk says._

"They decided to stay out for a little longer. They told me to tell you, they also said it was nearing my bed time." Sanghyuk sighs. Although Sanghyuk is a twenty-one year old man and could probably bench press the rest of their team stacked on top of each other, they still treat him like a child. He has a bedtime and he's not allowed to go out drinking with Wonshik and Taekwoon. Sanghyuk doesn't mind, he knows they only do it because they love him and they worry for him.

Hakyeon nods and throws an arm over Sanghyuk's broad shoulders. Sanghyuk sighs and leans in to his side. 

"I miss my parents. " Sanghyuk sighs "I haven't gotten a com since I sent them the message about the surgeries. What if they don't love me anymore?" He asks. 

"Don't say that. They won't stop loving you just because of your robotic enhancements. You're their son, they'll always love you." Hakyeon says.

"What about your family, Leader?" Sanghyuk looks up at him, Hakyeon looks away.

"They're dead. They died before I entered the service so they weren't around to hear of my enhancements." Hakyeon says, purposefully leaving out the part about Qian. He hasn't told them about her yet and he hopes he doesn't ever have to. 

"I-I'm sorry Leader, I didn't know." Sanghyuk says. Hakyeon shakes his head, it's not important anymore. 

His teammates are his family. They're all he needs.  
  
  



	3. N.O

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They say that we are happier than our portion  
> Then how do you explain my unhappiness?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter jgnlsjgfdlsiutfnh

Jungkook sits quietly in the back of the classroom. Head down, stay quiet, they won't notice you. He keeps his netbook open to a new memo paper to write down notes if First General Son says anything noteworthy for the test. He has to pass. Failure isn't an option.

He has to excel to honor his father, his grandfather, his great grandfather. The two other boys that were drafted with his name, Park Jimin and Jung Hoseok, don't understand why he works so hard, why he buries his head in old com articles and online textbooks. 

Jungkook is restless as he sits at his desk, sitting still for so long makes him anxious. First General Son seems to notice it so she throws reassuring smiles to him every chance she gets. The restlessness doesn't get past Jimin or Hoseok either. Jimin tries to lean over and ask what's wrong but Jungkook doesn't look away from where First General Son is demonstrating an attack. 

Jimin rolls his eyes and sends Jungkook a com message.

**hey, whats up bunny boy??? you feeling alright???**

Jungkook opens the message but doesn't respond, he can't get distracted. Jimin frowns from where he's sitting next to Jungkook but he just goes back to paying attention to First General Son.

"Alright, class dismissed. Study for the defense against enemy attacks test tomorrow." First General Son says and Jungkook works on packing up his things, ignoring Jimin and Hoseok.

He's walking down the hall quickly, trying to avoid them, but Jimin and Hoseok catch up quickly. They each throw an arm around Jungkook's shoulders and pull him into what they assume is an empty classroom. They are soon proven incorrect when they see two men staring at each other like they're about to start throwing punches.

"Well, I'm Park Jimin, this is Jung Hoseok, and Jeon Jungkook. Who're you two?" Jimin smiles that infectious eye smile and the two men turn to face the three of them.

"Do you have authentication to linger in the halls and classrooms after your scheduled classes have ended?" The taller man asks. 

"Great, we got a nark." Hoseok mumbles and the shorter man with the black hair has to hide a laugh and a smile. The tall man still hears it and shoots him a glare.

"We'll just be on our way." Jimin smiles as he and Hoseok turn to leave. Jungkook however doesn't move from his spot as he bows deeply.

"Kim Seokjin Leader and Doctor Min Yoongi, our sincerest apologies. " Jungkook says, still bowed. Jimin and Hoseok turn around to look from Jungkook to the men.

"You know who we are?" The shorter one with the black hair asks. "And don't call me Doctor, I haven't graduated yet so I don't have my requirements."

"O-Of course, I made it a priority to memorize all the students studying that were higher than me. A sign of respect." Jungkook says. Yoongi nods with a smile.

"I like this kid." Yoongi laughs. Seokjin, the taller man, is still frowning.

"Yes, nice to meet you, you'll be going now, yes?" Seokjin asks as he stands Jungkook up and leads the three younger boys to the door. "Doctor Min and I were having a personal and private conversation so if you could do your best to stay out of this classroom for at least thirty more minutes that would be very nice of you." Seokjin smiles and pushes them out of the classroom door and shuts it.

"Geez, what's that old guy's problem?" Hoseok asks.

"Don't call him that. He's a leader in training, judging by your age you'll probably be under his regimen when you graduate." Jungkook scolds lightly. Hoseok and Jimin both laugh.

"Come on, that cute computer kid should still be in the lab, I wanna go flirt with him." Hoseok smiles.

"We're not just gonna sit there and watch you flirt with him, I'll take Jungkookie to meet one of my other friends while you go flirt. Invite him over later." Jimin says and pulls Jungkook in the opposite direction Hoseok walks in. 

"Kim Taehyungie!" Jimin shouts as he sees Taehyung down the fall. He grabs Jungkook's hand and drags Jungkook down the hall to pull Taehyung in for a hug. 

"Who's your friend?" Taehyung asks.

"This is Jeon Jungkook, he studies under First General Son with Hoseok and I." Jimin smiles, Jungkook bows and greets him.

"Hey, come to our dorm later, Hoseok is bringing his guy friend over later." Jimin invites.

"Can I bring some friends?"

"The more the merrier."

Later that night, everyone slowly trickles into Jimin, Jungkook, and Hoseok's dorm room. Taehyung arrives last with his two friends, who happen to be the two met they met earlier. Min Yoongi and Kim Seokjin. 

"You guys again?" Hoseok laughs with a smile.

"It seems fate would have us intertwined." Yoongi smiles. 

"Aish, what're you guys still doing in your uniforms? It's way past class hours." Jimin says, Yoongi and Seokjin just wave him off, it's not important.

They all drink and laugh and goof around until the wee hours of the morning. Namjoon, Hoseok's guy friend, Yoongi, Seokjin, and Taehyung all just stay the night at Jimin, Jungkook and Hoseok's place. This makes them late for their early morning classes, which gets them all in trouble.

Commander in Chief Jea yells at Seokjin like it's the last thing he's ever gonna hear, like him missing the beginning of his class was the worst mistake he's ever made. First General Son seems to understand a little better and she lets Jimin, Jungkook, and Hoseok off with a warning. Agent Miryo scolds Namjoon and Taehyung lightly. Doctor Narsha didn't even notice Yoongi didn't show up immediately.

After their classes, Jimin and Hoseok drag Jungkook back to that classroom they pulled him into yesterday. They all crouch next to the door and listen, Yoongi and Seokjin are in there again. Jimin pulls out his netbook, sets it to record and makes it as small as it can be before gently sliding it under the classroom door, holding onto one end. 

"I don't want to hear it Yoongi, what I say is final. I've already talked to Commander in Chief Jea and she's agreed to have you under my command immediately following graduation." Seokjin says. They can hear Yoongi sigh.

"You know I have no problem working under you, you're my best friend, I do however have a problem with where Commander in Chief has stationed us. You were there with me, you should know better than anyone else why I'm not stepping foot anywhere near that place again." Yoongi says.

"I know, I know. But I can't change where she's stationed us, I wish I could help. Maybe see if that kid who's friends with Jimin in the press class can talk to Commander? If he pays attention to Agent Miryo then he should have no problem convincing Commander to change the station." Wait. They're talking about Taehyung.

"But that means you'll have to ask Commander if he can be placed under you. Maybe you should just pick your team already. I know no one else has done it yet, but that way you'll get first pick."

"Fine. I'll talk to Commander and get the kid under me, you need to talk to him and see if he'll even talk to Commander. I'll see you tomorrow Yoongs."

Jimin quickly pulls his netbook back out from under the door and stops the recording. He pulls Jungkook and Hoseok to their feet and breaks into a sprint, dragging them along.


	4. Come Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m trapped in a time without you  
> I can’t see ahead, I’m so scared

"Minji! There's a guy out front for you!" One of the other girls, Hyomin, shouts. Minji drags herself up from the less than comfortable chair she was resting in and tugs on some boots to meet whatever man is there to see her. Hyomin passes her on her way out and Minji can only assume Hyomin is on her way to check on Jiyeon to make sure she's staying out of trouble.

Minji tugs her jacket tighter around her body and fixes her hair as the door swings shut behind her. Minji sighs and watches as her breath fogs out in front of her. The man who asked for her, a man with slightly European features and blonde hair named Ken, is standing there in his full military uniform.

"Are you crazy? Coming around here in that, someone will kill you." She says as she walks closer. Ken laughs and sticks his hands in the pockets of his overcoat.

"Crazy for you maybe." Ken says and Minji fake gags.

"That was cheesy, really that was gross." She laughs. Ken takes one hand from his pocket and places it on Minji's waist. Minji smiles and leans on his chest with another sigh.

When she pulls away, she hugs her jacket closer to herself once more. Ken takes off his overcoat to rest it around her shoulders and despite Minji's hesitance, she holds it close.

"I shouldn't keep this." She laughs but neither of them make a move to remove the jacket from her shoulders. Minji bids him goodbye with a kiss on his cheek and she goes back into the house to be faced with an irritated looking Jihyun. Minji gears herself up for a lecture.

"Who's that guy and is that an official military coat on your shoulders?" Jihyun asks.

"Don't worry about him, Sandara herself said she doesn't mind him coming around so don't worry about it."

"Did you neglect to mention he's in the military? Sandara also said she doesn't want too much military or police presence here. She doesn't want them to be suspicious." Jihyun glares, Minji takes Ken's jacket off her shoulders and drapes it over her arm.

"Just keep track of your own girls. When was the last time anyone even heard from Eunjung? She went on a run for Sandara a week ago right? She still hasn't made contact or come back, shouldn't you be out looking for her if you're so concerned with being in someone else's business?" Minji snaps and walks to her room, ending the conversation.

She chooses to ignore the shouting and crashing she hears coming from Jiyeon and Hyomin's room. They're probably fighting again and it would make Minji a hypocrite to but into their business when she just told Jihyun off for being in hers. She ducks into her room and slams the door, she wants the others to know not to bother her. She sighs when she hears the glass smashing in Jiyeon and Hyomin's room, it's probably Jiyeon retaliating to her door slamming.

Minji has been with Sandara the longest. That title comes with plenty of perks, one of which being her own room. Minji gets blinds for her windows and first pick at dinner and the most tips at the end of the night. She has the choice of going out for runs or not, she's allowed to have men over when she wants (as long as they don't come inside).

Sandara raised her as she would her own daughter. She clothed Minji, fed her, made sure she had a roof over her head. All she asked for in return was that Minji run little errands for her, drop a bag off here, pick one up there. It wasn't anything Minji wanted to worry about, she wasn't curious, she knew that staying ignorant was the best option for her. Stay with the nice lady that cares for you and do short errands in return. Minji only found out what was in the bags when she was sixteen, two years after Sandara offered her a bed to sleep in and a warm meal.

_"Minji honey, there's a book bag by the front door. Take it to the corner store and leave it with the store owner, he'll give you a bag, bring it back for me." Sandara says as she leans into Minji's room. Minji is staring down at her netbook but nods and makes a noise of vague agreement. Sandara smiles at her as she closes the door and goes into her office._

_Minji gets up ten minutes later and puts proper shoes on to leave the house. She picks up the book bag and walks casually down the street, fiddling with her netbook. Minji is sixteen, everyone her age is practically glued to their netbook so it's not an uncommon thing to see a teen engrossed in their technology._

_Before Minji can finish her short trek to the corner shop, her body collides with a strong solid one. Minji groans and rubs her forehead while looking up to see a man twice her height and twice her body weight, he looks angry, Minji knows she's screwed. She immediately turns to pick up her netbook and com Sandara for help but as she reaches out for it she sees the man's huge foot stomp down it, shattering it to pieces. Minji makes a pained whimper, she can't reach Sandara._

_Minji considers her options; she could scream but no one would blink at a scream in this neighborhood, she could run but she knows the man is able to take long strides and Minji is not that fast of a runner. Before she can think through any other possibilities, the man grabs Minji by her short blue hair and pulls her up off the ground. Minji tries to shake him off and run but he's too strong for her. He grabs the bag off her shoulder and opens it with a laugh._

_"These all your's girlie or are you the dealer?" He asks and digs around in the bag, looking. Minji is frozen in fear, she needs that bag back, she needs to finish it for Sandara. It's not a difficult task, Sandara isn't asking for too much._

_"I don't know what you're talking about, just give me the bag back please, I need it." Minji pleads as politely as she can. "I'm very sorry for bumping into you, but I need the bag back." The man answers her begging with nothing but a laugh._

_"I'll just be taking these off your hands. A girl your age shouldn't be playing with this stuff anyway." He slings the bag over his shoulders and knocks into Minji's slender shoulder as he starts on his way again._

_Minji doesn't even think before she does it, she runs after the man and snatches the bag off his shoulder and turns to run back to the store. She'll finish it, she'll make Sandara proud like she always does. She hears the man curse and turn around to chase after her. She's so close to the store, if she could only last for a little while longer and barrel into the front door with the bag she'd be safe, but the man catches her before that._

_He grabs Minji by her hair again and drags her into the alley next to the store. Minji is screaming at this point, the store manager is expecting her, he might come out to save her. But Minji knows that's a foolish assumption and a childish wish. She has to get out of this alive and with the bag by herself._

_Minji fights with all her will but when the first hit comes, she knows she's finished. The man is strong, stronger than Minji would imagine a simple human could be. He beats on Minji for what feels like hours, she's sure her nose is broken and he's knocked out at least one of her teeth. Half way through the beating, when Minji is sure she'll never see Sandara again, the man gets a call. A call that seems to be lasting a while._

_Minji spits out a mouthful of blood and waits until the man's back is turned to silently drag herself to her feet and grab the unattended bag. She hobbles into the store through the back door and locks it behind her. The shop owner probably didn't hear her so she takes some time to peak into the bag, to see what the man was talking about. Minji is so shocked that she's frozen for a minute. Drugs. She's been transferring drugs and animatronic_   _parts, probably stolen, along with unauthorized ship engine parts._

_Minji snaps out of it. It's none of her business. All she's been asked to do is drop off the bag and pick up another one. It doesn't have to be complicated and it doesn't have to be a big deal. She takes a deep breath and plants a smile on her face as she exchanges the bags with the old store owner. He doesn't mention the state Minji is in and she silently curses him in her head because she knows he heard her, she was right outside the door when that man was seconds away from killing her, how could he not have heard her._

_Minji stumbles into the door of Sandara's house and places the bag by the door where the previous one was like she does after every run. She tells herself not to meddle in Sandara's affairs if she's not asked. She doesn't want to give Sandara a reason to distrust her and throw her back out onto the streets so she acts as if nothing has happened and she hopes Sandara isn't home as she goes into the bathroom to get cleaned up._

_"Minji-ah? Is that you?" Minji hears Sandara's voice filter through the house, seeking her out. Minji tries to quickly wipe away the blood from her face and to keep quiet, she doesn't want Sandara to know there was a complication, that she's failed her. Minji flinches and winces with every accidental bump to her broken nose and gently brushes her remaining teeth around the single one's absence, to wash away the blood staining her teeth._

_Unluckily for her, Sandara uses her master key to get into the bathroom and gasps when she sees Minji. Honestly Minji knew that Sandara was going to find out at some point. She was going to have to get her nose treated but she wanted time to think of an acceptable excuse._

_"It's okay unni, I dropped off the bag, don't worry." Minji says and spits more blood into the sink. Sandara sighs and shakes her head as she helps Minji clean up._

_"You know that you are my first priority. What happened to you? I expect the truth Minji." Sandara says and Minji looks away as she changes into clean clothes so Sandara can wash her dirty ones. Minji recounts her story of the broken netbook and the huge, strong man and the shop keeper that didn't help her despite hearing her screams. Sandara doesn't say anything, choosing to stay in shocked silence._

_"But don't worry, I left the bag the shop keeper gave me by the door, unni. I got the bag." Minji smiles as she lays down with Sandara's help._

_"Good girl Minji-ah, thank you for helping unni out, you did well." Sandara smiles at Minji as she strokes her short hair and brushes it out of Minji's eyes._

Minji was never asked to swap another bag for Sandara, but after some time Sandara brought more girls to her house to share with Minji and not long after that she realized that they had taken up her old job. Sandara still spoiled Minji like she was her prized daughter, that had not changed, but she hasn't touched one of Sandara's book bags since she was sixteen.

Sandara still loved Minji like it was the first time she was meeting her. Sandara still treated Minji like the poor malnourished fourteen year old she was when the strange lady with the asymmetrical electric blue bob found her and took her to her house to get warm. None of the other girls quite reached Minji's place in Sandara's heart, sure she cared about them but she didn't love them like she loved Minji.

But some times Minji was worried she was being replaced. Every time a new girl came to the house Minji wondered if she would have to give up her single room, if she would have to share her bed with a girl she didn't know, if she would become Sandara's number two. Minji didn't like that fear, she didn't want to have to establish dominance or prove she was the first. Minji never wanted to go on another run in her life but she hated hearing Sandara shout one of the other girls' names instead of hers.

_"Jiyeon honey, there's a book bag by the front door..."_


	5. Like Money

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love me up close  
> Love me from afar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter too tbh slijhgjdsg

When Hakyeon woke up this morning he did not expect Commander in Chief Jea to knock on his door with four other women behind her. He probably shouldn't have disregarded the alert that flashed in his head this morning telling him to wake up like it does every morning, but today is Hakyeon's day off. No plans to run through with the boys, no training classes to sit through, so he thought it would've been okay. He wasn't awake enough to realize the knocking on the door sounded a little too sober to be Wonshik and Taekwoon coming home from a late night drinking session and forgot their keys, but Hakyeon pulled the door open nonetheless.

Hakyeon's eyes are half lidded and he's not entirely awake, that is until he hears four sets of girlish laughter. His eyes snap open and he sees the Commander and four women he's never met before. Commander herself is even chuckling a little and Hakyeon is trying to figure out what they're laughing at when Commander clears her throat.

"Although we appreciate the view and the warm welcome Agent Cha, I'd appreciate it if you would answer your door fully clothed next time." Commander says and laughs again, the giggling from the other girls not once stopping. That is when Hakyeon realizes that he's shirtless in front of his boss and four strangers. Hakyeon blushes and looks around for something to cover up when Commander interrupts him.

"This will only take a minute Cha, I just wanted to introduce you to the new members of your team. The special unit will now consist of agents numbered 001 to 010 and will be co-ed. Their dorms are located next door to yours, they've already had the tour and were given the basic run down of your team, you just need to round those boys up and introduce yourselves properly." Commander says professionally. Hakyeon nods and salutes. Commander salutes back and redirects the girls to follow her back to their dorms. Hakyeon notices that the one with the long blonde hair lingers in the door way and stares at him for a couple seconds before turning to leave with the rest of the girls.

Hakyeon makes it a point to get dressed and com the boys to inform them that he's calling a meeting effective immediately. 

"They're doing what?" Wonshik asks in confusion as he looks back and forth between Taekwoon and Hakyeon. Hakyeon fiddles with his collar and clears his throat uncomfortably.

"They're adding more people into our unit. Four women." Hakyeon repeats and looks around at his boys to gauge their reactions. Wonshik and Hongbin are sporting looks of confusion, Taekwoon is as indifferent as he always is, Jaehwan looks a little shaken but not to the extent of Wonshik and Hongbin, Sanghyuk is just staring at Hakyeon with an unreadable expression.

"I expect you to be polite and professional, that is all." Hakyeon dismisses them and ends the conversation by returning to his room from the lecture he gave to First General Son's officers in training. He undresses, stripping from his uniform. He hangs it back up in his closet to wait until tomorrow. He chooses not to think about this morning and how he embarrassed himself in front of his boss and the new members of his team. He wonders if he'll ever be able to look those girls in the eyes again.

He doesn't have anymore time to wonder because there's another knock on the door as Hakyeon leaves his room (fully dressed) to grab a bottle of water. Jaehwan answers the door and immediately calls for Hakyeon. Thinking Jaehwan might be in trouble, Hakyeon races to the door to discover it's only the girls form before, minus Commander in Chief. He sighs but bows politely, pushing down on Jaehwan's back to make him do the same, when he straightens up Jaehwan mumbles his complaints.

"I'm sorry for our informal meeting this morning." Hakyeon apologizes and clears his throat. The woman who he assumes knocked on the door as she is the one heading their group smiles at him.

"Don't worry about it, we didn't mind." She laughs, making Hakyeon blush again as he turns to Jaehwan.

"Go get the rest of the boys, another meeting in the living room." He says and invites the women into their dorms as Jaehwan rushes off to find the rest of their team. Hakyeon shows them to the living room and lets them pick their seat as Jaehwan returns with the boys. They line up in the front of the living room as if they were reporting to the Commander and bow.

"I am Agent Cha 001, these are Agents Jung 002, Agent Lee 003, Agent Kim 004, Agent Lee 005, and Agent Han 006." Hakyeon introduces, each man saluting and bowing when their name and number was read off. The women stand up as well and match their bows.

"Nice to meet you, we look forward to working with you. I'm Agent Park 007, this is Agent Kim 008, Agent Lee 009, and Agent Woo 010." The woman who knocked on the door with pink and purple hair, the woman Hakyeon assumes is their leader judging from her introduction, smiles.

"Please sit, I'll get you water." Hakyeon says and moves to walk to the kitchen when Agent Park 007 stops him with a hand gently grabbing his wrist, her hand is oddly cold.

"That won't be necessary Agent Cha, thank you for your hospitality. We just wanted to stop by and introduce ourselves. We'll see you tomorrow at training then, yes?" She asks and Hakyeon shares a look with each other boys before smiling back and nodding.

"Sanghyuk, will you see them to the door please?" Hakyeon says and Sanghyuk scrambles to obey. While Hakyeon moves back into the living room. Jaehwan is no longer in the living room, making Hakyeon sigh but right now he could care less, he has so many more things to worry about now.

Yeeun leads the girls back to their separate dorms with a wide smile on her face. She's going to have fun with Agent Cha.


	6. Get the Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the nick of time, Just around the corner  
> The chaser is getting closer, when you shake them off, escape

Minho strikes a match and lights his cigarette before looking at the men seated across from him and Taemin. The music from the club above them is so loud it's giving him a headache, but he powers through nonetheless and focuses on the deal at hand. Jinki told them to get the product for as little as possible, he doesn't like wasting his money or his time, and Minho is the best at haggling.

Taemin sits stone faced and quiet next to Minho, he's perfectly fine with letting Minho do the talking. Taemin's a better shot than Minho anyway, in case things go wrong it's Taemin's job to shoot them square between the eyes and steal the product before the men even see it coming. Minho and him have stolen before, they're wanted on pretty much every planet, but Jinki has stressed the importance of this deal going through without a hitch. They don't know what it is, they never do unless it effects them directly, but they're fine with that.

When Minho and Taemin emerge from the basement they're met with Kibum. Kibum is a handsome man with sleek black hair and an eyepatch resting over his left eye, Jinki picked him up from a trip to the Northern Conglomerate States of American Descent. He is Jinki's muscle. They all serve a specific purpose for Jinki; Kibum is his bodyguard, he keeps Jinki alive and breathing. Jonghyun works the stage, hypnotizing the club goers and ship captains and gang leaders with his beautiful voice. Minho is his sweet talker, Minho can get you any deal guaranteed, for a split of the profits of course. Taemin is his all around man, he does any job Jinki needs him to, which ranges from sitting in on Minho's deals to roughing up a man twice his size that had the nerve to get a little handsy with Jonghyun.

"There's two bodies, send the clean up crew down." Minho says and takes a puff of his cigarette as he and Taemin try to pass by Kibum to get drinks. Kibum stops them with a strong hand pressed to the center of Minho's chest. Minho raises an eyebrow at Kibum in question.

"Jinki said he didn't want bodies." Kibum says flatly. Minho huffs and blows the smoke from his cigarette right into Kibum's face.

"Well he's got some. The one tried to pull a gun on me and Taemin. You think Jinki will be too upset that we killed them once he hears that?" Minho chuckles and glances at Taemin who is still watching silently.

"He will because when Jinki says 'no bodies', he means it. He has the leader's daughter up in his office. Do you think their family will be inclined to do business with us once she finds out you two bastards killed her father?" Kibum spits out with a sharp voice. Minho stops laughing to look at Kibum seriously.

"His daughter?" He questions. The look of anger on Kibum's face is enough to answer his question. Minho pales under the blue and purple lights flashing in the club before grabbing Taemin's hand and running out to the back of the club.

Minho throws his cigarette at the brick building and Taemin watches with his arms crossed as Minho goes through the beginning stages of his mental breakdown. He has one at least once a week, Taemin isn't new to this side of him. Minho paces back and forth as he fists his hands in his soft brown hair. Once he stops pacing he frowns and shakes his head.

"I'm not starting a gang war, I'm not letting this escalate to that. He pulled a fucking gun on us Taem. Hyung will-hyung will understand. He'll get it." Minho nods as if convincing himself of his statement instead of Taemin.

"I don't know why you're stressing so much, tell Jinki what you told me and we'll be fine. I'll tell him if you're that worried." Taemin says with a shrug.

"You weren't here for the last gang war Taem, it's not pretty. You lose a lot of good men." Minho says a solemn look on his face. Taemin rolls his eyes, if he's being honest, he's sick of hearing about Minho's sob stories. Lord knows the man has plenty to go around.

"Anyway, I'm going to Jinki's office. Come or don't." Taemin says as he turns to return to the pulsing bass of the club. Minho huffs and follows behind Taemin quickly and up to Jinki's office.

Jinki is sitting in the lavish chair behind his expensive (stolen) desk with a glass of wine in his hand. The woman sitting across from him has light pink hair that falls just below her chin, her eyes are the same shade of pink suggesting something non-human, she's wearing a stark white shirt with ruffled sleeves that reach all the way to her painted white fingernails, her short skirt is a pale pink to match her hair and eyes, her legs are crossed at the knee showing off her beautiful skin right down to her tan colored heels. She has a glass of wine herself, staining her bright pink lips a little darker.

"Ah boys, this is Ms. Baek." Jinki smiles and rises from his chair to introduce them. "Ms. Baek, this is Minho and Taemin, two of my most trusted men." Minho gulps a little at the phrase.

"Ahyeon is fine, I told Jinki to call me that but he just won't listen." Her laugh is light and airy as it flutters into Minho's ears. She smiles as she stands and offers her hand to shake Minho and then Taemin's.

"It's called being a gentleman," Jinki laughs as he looks at Ahyeon before turning back to the two men. "Is there a problem boys?" Jinki asks with his eyebrows raised. Minho looks over to Taemin in slight panic.

"Not a problem really. I guess Ms. Baek's father has decided to not do business with us as he and his adviser seem to have skipped out before the deal was to take place. Minho and I went down to talk the deal over and they weren't there. We had security look over the footage and it shows them leaving the building. We aren't sure where they are now." Taemin lies easily, rolling off of his tongue like a professional.

Jinki turns to look at Ahyeon, taking in her shocked expression. While they're distracted Taemin types a quick message on his netwatch to send to Jinki's and alert him of the actual situation and then sends another to Kibum to tell him to get rid of Mr. Baek's ship.

"They left? There's no way. He wouldn't just leave without me," She laughs in denial. "I mean, he has the keys to the ship so it's possible but he wouldn't just forget about me." She takes her seat again and sets the wine cup on Jinki's desk. Jinki reads the message on his netwatch before clearing his throat and brushing imaginary dust from his suit.

"Ms. Baek, I'll go look at the security footage and com your father, Taemin follow me. Until we come back with news, Minho, please see to it that you guard Ms. Baek's life with your own." Jinki says and leaves the room with Taemin following obediently.

Minho sighs and sits down in Jinki's seat while Ahyeon looks distraught and upset. Minho wants to comfort her but her father is considered missing to her and not dead, like he is to Minho. He isn't sure what to say, but he has to try.

"Would you like some more wine Ms. Baek?" Minho asks and picks the bottle up. Ahyeon looks up from her lap and smiles slightly with a nod. Minho pours her glass while he gets another from Jinki's wooden cabinet for himself. They sit in silence mostly as they sip their wine.

When Jinki returns Ahyeon springs to her feet and looks at him hopefully. Jinki keeps up the rouse by frowning slightly.

"I'm sorry Ms. Baek, it seems your father has left the planet. I'm personally launching an investigation into his whereabouts as he is not responding to any coms we've sent. You can stay here in case he returns within the next few days." Jinki offers with a welcoming smile.

"That would be alright I suppose." She says with a shy smile in return.

"Wonderful. Minho, show Ms. Baek to a guest room." Jinki smiles, the corners of his lips turning upright just the slightest to give off a feeling of power and authority.

Minho can't do anything other than nod.


	7. Mr Mr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are you afraid of?  
> If you keep measuring things out, it’ll be too late

"Doctor Kim, we just got word via com that Doctor Jung will no longer be working with us." Nurse Lee Soonkyu says to Doctor Kim Taeyeon who is currently leaning over a cold metal table with a dead man's body on it. Taeyeon stops writing notes on her netbook to look up at Soonkyu.

"Via com? You're sure it was her? That doesn't sound like Doctor Jung." Taeyeon says after a moment of thinking before going back to note taking on the corpse.

"I'll forward you the com. It came from her user, I had it traced." Soonkyu says as she taps around on her netbook to have the com forwarded to Taeyeon's. Taeyeon doesn't bat an eye at the notification, nor does she look up from her netbook. Soonkyu has always felt a little uncomfortable with spending do much time with the dead.

"Why don't we go out, you deserve a night off." Soonkyu smiles at Taeyeon. "I know you're dedicated to this project but it'll help to take a break and come back with fresh eyes." Taeyeon seems hesitant to agree, she wants to get this done. She wants results and she wants answers to questions she's had for years.

After a beat of thought, she agrees. She sets her netbook down on her desk, wheels the cold metal table back into the freezer, and shuts the light off on her way out of the office.

Taeyeon can sense the other girls' uneasiness. She's aware that the project she and Doctor Hwang have been working on frightens and unsettles the other women they work with. She and Doctor Hwang, who goes by Miyoung to her close friends, have been tossing around this idea since they were in medical school. They wanted to see if reanimating a corpse was possible. If they could bring a man back from the dead. From that idea sprung several questions. If reanimation was possible, would the subject remember their prior life? Would they remember basic things, such as their name or their prior address?

Taeyeon firmly believes that they are close to finding this out. That is why she usually ignores Nurse Lee's pleads for her to take a personal day or an early night. With just a little more work and a little more time, Miyoung and Taeyeon could finally succeed.

But right now, Taeyeon has to deal with Doctor Jung and her sudden leave of absence.

She goes home, upon Soonkyu's insistence, but she doesn't rest. She calls a close friend who's quite tech savvy and asks him to trace the com, she calls another old friend and asks her to tail Doctor Jung the next day to make sure she isn't up to anything suspicious, to make sure a gang isn't threatening her or anything of the sort. Taeyeon and Miyoung have been very meticulous about who they let know about their little experiment.

The next morning she returns to their lab to see Miyoung bent over a table filled with beakers and test tubes, glancing between the notes on her netbook and the liquids to make sure she's getting everything correct. Taeyeon walks gently to her office as to not startle Miyoung. Shrugging off her jacket and pulling on her pressed white lab coat, she grabs her netbook and meets Miyoung only after she's confirmed that Miyoung is no longer messing with the chemicals.

"Any progress Miyoung?" Taeyeon asks, setting the netbook down to pull her hair into a ponytail.

"Yes, actually. I'm almost entirely sure that this mixture is correct. We'll have to try it on him once it's heated to the right temperature but that should only be in a matter of minutes. Then we can go out for lunch if you don't have plans." Miyoung smiles behind her clear safety goggles strapped around her head.

"No plans at all, lunch sounds good. Did you take notes of all the exact measurements you used and changes you made to the last formula?" Taeyeon asks as Miyoung hands Taeyeon her netbook to look over.

"Of course I did. The mixture is warm enough, I was planning to inject it via syringe into a peripheral vein in the arm, that sound about right? We might need to inject him with more if it doesn't work within the first thirty minutes." Miyoung says as she works on setting the IV drip up.

"Perfect, I'll take note of it. Get the IV going and then we'll break for lunch" Taeyeon smiles as she types out the information Miyoung spewed at her before setting the netbook down on a nearby desk.

When Miyoung and Taeyeon come back from lunch it takes both Miyoung and Nurse Soonkyu to calm Taeyeon down after noticing that the dead man, the corpse, that they left on the examination table is no longer there. Taeyeon immediately runs over to the table to assess any damage, look for anything that might give them a clue as to where the man was taken.

"The security footage, Soonkyu quick, the security footage." Taeyeon says as Soonkyu quickly scrambles to the door that houses all their security equipment. She unlocks the door and Taeyeon almost pushes her out of the way to get in the small closet of a room.

Taeyeon enters her authentication code into the computer and rewinds the footage until right after she and Miyoung leave for lunch. Taeyeon watches with unwavering attention as she waits for a sign. A sign of someone breaking in and stealing her corpse or a sign of their experiment finally succeeding.

Taeyeon pauses the video and ushers Miyoung and Soonkyu into the room with a wide smile on her pretty face. She presses play and all three watch as the man, previously the corpse, the living man sit up from the table and look around as if he woke from a nap. He swings his feet off the side of the examination table and Taeyeon switches the screen to a different camera as the now living walks around and explores the building.

"He's rummaging around the storage room right now, let's go before he leaves." Taeyeon says as she quickly stands and grabs Miyoung's netbook from where she had previously set it down as the other two women follow behind her quickly.

They approach the closed storage room door with caution. They don't know what he'll be like, if he'll be defensive or aggressive. Taeyeon, not being able to wait any longer, gently opens the door and walks in. Miyoung follows her happily while a worried looking Nurse Soonkyu hides herself behind Miyoung.

Taeyeon gets the man's attention by clearing her throat. His head snaps up to look at the three women who just entered the room. Taeyeon noticed that his lips are no longer blue, the pink color of circulating blood has pushed itself up into his lips. His skin has a normal, healthy glow to it instead of the eerie pale Miyoung and Taeyeon have observed for weeks.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Kim, that's Doctor Hwang, and Nurse Lee. I'm sure you have a lot of questions, as do Doctor Hwang and I, so if you'd follow us we'd be happy to answer them." Taeyeon puts on her best professional smile as she speaks to the man. The confusion on his face deepens a little before his brows smooth and he steps closer to the three women.

Taeyeon offers her hand for the man to shake and when he takes it she notes several things; his skin is warm, more evidence of blood actually flowing through his system, he has a strong grip which indicates that despite this man quite literally just rising from the dead he shows no signs of physical weakness or fatigue. Miyoung and Soonkyu leave the room with Taeyeon and the man following.

Taeyeon instructs him to sit back on the table he woke up on as the three women all pull individual chairs up to sit on, Taeyeon and Miyoung taking out their netbooks. Taeyeon adds the finds about his physical state to her notes before looking up at him.

"So, first things first, do you remember your basic personal information? Name, address, family members?" Taeyeon asks and sets the netbook on her lap with itching fingers waiting to type out a response. The man doesn't answer verbally, he simply shakes his head.

"Are you in any pain?" Miyoung asks, once again being met with a shake of the head. Soonkyu stands and begins to organize supplies to busy herself. Miyoung and Taeyeon can tell she's uncomfortable, but she has been the most understanding member of their group when it came to Taeyeon and Miyoung's experiments.

After finishing their round of intrusive questions, Miyoung and Taeyeon leave Soonkyu to watch over the man while they talk in Taeyeon's office.

"Now that the experiment is successful we have to start thinking about what to do with him, especially with the lack of memory." Miyoung says, Taeyeon hums in agreement.

"Let's just put Mister Mister down as his name for now, we can think of a better one later. I wasn't able to unseal his personal records from the board of directors so we'll have to make educated guesses for a few things. Judging by his build I'd say he's in the age range of 27 to 29." Taeyeon says as Miyoung takes all of this down onto her netbook.

"Soonkyu can figure out blood type, height, weight, etcetera. We'll have to get him real clothes eventually, he can't just be naked forever." Taeyeon adds.

"I'll call my brother and ask for some spare clothes, he's around Mister Mister's height, so he should be able to fit Leo's clothes." Miyoung says, not looking up form the netbook on her lap.

"That'd be great. Now, what do we tell the other girls? I think just coming out and saying that we brought a guy back from the dead is a bit shocking." Taeyeon sighs. Miyoung finishes typing and looks up at her.

"It's not like we can lie. They all know what we've been working on so saying anything else would just arouse suspicion and make them distrust us." Miyoung says.

"You're right. We'll tell them all tomorrow then? When they come in for work." Taeyeon asks, she gets a nod of confirmation from Miyoung.

"I'll go help Soonkyu with the formalities, until then can you draft up a personal information sheet for him? Just leave everything you don't already know blank and com me the file. Soonkyu and I will finish it tonight, go home and get some rest." Miyoung smiles as she leaves Taeyeon's office, closing the door.


	8. Fingertip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though I waited for  
> This moment for a long time  
> I’ll be calm so no one will know  
> So no one will even notice  
> I’ll make one movement with my hands  
> To control your heart

"When we land, SinB, I want you and Yuju leading the rest of us out. I'll follow behind, Rin with me, Eunha and Umji lead the back. We'll all be carrying weapons but I want you two leading just in case. The X are supposed to be here and I'm not taking chances." Sowon says, she's standing in front of the girls in the control room of the ship. Her hands are held behind her back as she keeps her calm composure. SinB and Yuju nod in answer to her order.

"Eunha, I want you to get close to one of their members after this. To ensure that they won't know your identity, we all will be wearing masks. I would prefer if you could get close to one of the less threatening members, namely Hyun or Min, maybe even Wonho, but if you can't and have to go for a more high profile member, I will understand." Sowon says, stopping her pacing in front of Eunha. "But that is a last resort, am I clear?"

"Yes, Captain." Eunha nods and salutes her. Sowon nods silently to herself before checking their location on the radar. They'll arrive on the planet shortly.

"Captain?" Umji asks.

"Yes?"

"What exactly are we grabbing on the mission?"

Sowon pauses. She briefly entertains the idea of lying, or at least bending the truth a little bit, but she can't. Maybe with her old crew, but not with her girls. She sighs and brushes her hair back from her face before pulling twelve pictures up on the monitors surrounding the ship's controls.

"Them. Twelve men from the SM Planet. We aren't just kidnapping random men, so you can get that idea out of your head. We're kidnapping random men with incredible powers beyond our comprehension. They're dangerous and this mission has a high chance of failing, but I know someone willing to pay a lot of money for these men. A lot of people are after them and their powers, hence why The X will be there as well. If possible, get all twelve of them, if we can't do that, grab as many as you can. Your guns will have an option for actual bullets and an option for tranquilizers. Yuju, I appologize in advance because I know you're planning on using your sword, which is fine, but instead of grabbing the men you'll likely be facing off directly with The X and I cannot guarantee that there will be backup readily available. When shooting The X, only use real bullets." Sowon concludes, her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Yes Captain." The group choruses. Each girl takes the dismissal from their captain as their time to get ready. They each grab a mask and their weapons. Yuju grabs her sword from her cubbie while the other girls go to the weapons vault to grab guns of all colors and sizes.

When the ship lands and the door opens, Yuju and SinB rush out of the ship with their respective weapons raised and ready to fight. Surprisingly, they don't see anyone there, not even The X. Sowon and Rin follow them out of the ship, watching with careful eyes, as Umji and Eunha bring up the back, the door closing behind them.

"It's said that the planet is uninhabited besides from those twelve men as no one has been able to get a visual or even a heat signature of anyone else." Rin says to the other girls, her gun raised, eyes sharp.

"So where do we find them? We can't really just expect them to come to us and I kinda wanna be in and out before The X show up." Yuju says as the girls advance.

"They're close, they like to hide." Sowon says, pulling out her netbook.

Before Sowon can even unlock her netbook, it's knocked out of her hand by a strong gust of wind. She quickly raises her gun and looks around her, the climate of this planet never produced strong winds. She surveys the scene but doesn't see anyone. Yet.

"Look alive, they're here, I'm just not sure where." Sowon mumbles loudly enough for the other girls to hear her. She completely disregards her netbook, leaving it on the ground where it fell, it needed upgraded anyway and she can buy her whole crew a new netbook with the money she'll get for these guys.

The girls get in standard formation, forming a small circle with their backs facing inward, guns pointed in front of them. Another strong gust of wind nearly knocks the girls off their feet, but they hold their ground.

They all turn around to face Rin when they hear her scream and fall to the ground. Before the man can disappear again, Sowon catches a glimpse of the man. He's tall, with tan skin and dark hair. He vanishes into thin air and Sowon starts to get a feel for all of their powers. She knows one can teleport and one can control the wind. Two down, ten more to figure out.

Rin gets back up from the ground, the man had teleported to the center of their circle and had struck Rin, not enough to cause damage, just enough to distract them. As soon as they fall back into formation, a large ring of fire surrounds them.

"Show yourselves, damnit!" Sowon yells, if they've already found a way to infiltrate their strategies, they'll just have to go out guns blazing.

The fire is put out by a large wave of water that rains down on the girls as well, drenching them. When Sowon brushes her hair out of her face, she sees on of them. He doesn't seem to have noticed that Sowon saw him so he takes the opportunity to take aim and shoot. By the time the man heard Sowon's gun go off, the tranquilizer had already firmly planted itself in his neck.

"I got one of them! I'm gonna take him back to the ship, be alert!" Sowon yells to the other girls as she makes a run for the fallen man's body. She manages to start dragging him back to the ship, but she doesn't get very far. The ground shakes under her feet and she drops the man's arm. She doesn't have to worry about him waking up, the tranquilizers are strong, but she does have to worry about the other eleven of them.

She raises her gun and waits until she gets a clear view of the man. He's short, dark eyes with even darker hair and thick, full lips. He gets a little closer to Sowon, the ground shaking every time he sets his foot back down on the ground. She waits for a pause in his footsteps before she raises her gun and shoots. He's down quickly and she runs to drag him over to the other man before dragging them both back to the ship.

She makes sure the door to the ship has fully shut before she throws herself back into the mess. SinB is currently dragging one of the men in the direction of the ship, a tall man with bright red hair. Sowon gets out of her way so SinB can load him into the ship.

"That's three down. Looks like Rin can handle who she's up against, we just have to wait for the other eight of them to show themselves." Sowon says to SinB.

Just as Rin is dragging one of the men back to the ship, the tall man with the dark skin, another ship lands itself not that far away from their's. Immediately Sowon knows it's The X. They already have four of the men but The X still have a shot at any of the other eight. They need to either have to capture all eight before The X can, or they have to open fire on The X and Sowon has about fifteen seconds to make a judgement call.

"Take aim! The second you see one of them, fire!" Sowon yells, raising her gun to the door of The X's ship. The door cracks open and they wait with baited breath for the men to exit their ship. They take longer than expected, but the first to leave the ship is their doctor, Doctor Min. Sowon thinks it's a weird choice. Why not have their gunman exit first? She knows they have a member who specializes in that, just as Sowon does.

The first one to shoot is Rin. She lands the bullet into the doctor's left arm. He yells and falls back so he's pressed up against the wall of the ship.

"Are you crazy? She actually fucking shot me!" Doctor Min yells, Shownu makes his way from the ship with his arms raised in the air, showing the girls that he doesn't have a weapon.

"We aren't here to fight, we just want the boys and then we'll leave." Shownu says calmly. Sowon laughs.

"Keep them raised." She directs to her girls. The rest of Shownu's crew file out of the ship behind him, their hands raised as well.

"We thought that by sending Doctor Min out first that you would at least let him plead our case, but I see you have no regard for a man who saves lives." Shownu says, offhandedly. Sowon rolls her eyes.

"You have until the count of five to get back on that ship and get out of here before we open fire. Your doctor is injured, that's one less man. We may be even numbered now, but we have the upper hand." Sowon says. "One," She starts counting.

Before any of the men can move or Sowon can say the next number, a cold breeze blows past them and all of their feet are frozen to the ground, held in place by ice.

"Just what we need, one of them interfering," Sowon mumbles. "Umji, break the ice and run to the ship, protect the ones we already have, grab any of the others if you can." Umji nods and starts hitting the ice with her gun to free herself. When her feet are free, she dashes to the ship.

Sowon does the same with her gun, the other girls following until they're all free. Sowon sees Wonho bend down and start to attempt to free himself by smashing the ice around his ankles with the handle of his dagger. She can deal with him later, she needs those boys first.

The X get free faster than Sowon had anticipated so it turns into a three way brawl with them, The X, and the men with powers. When all is said and done, with each crew member on their respective ships and flying far away from each other, Sowon and the girls had only managed to capture nine of them, The X got their hands on the remaining three. Jinki isn't going to pay her full price for only nine of them, but he's still offering a hefty sum of money and they did better than The X, so she'll have to settle for what she can get.


	9. Can't Nobody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm 'bout that paper chasing  
> Body fly, face amazing  
> Burn burn keeps it blazin'  
> Too hot to handle, can't touch this

"Jiyong, I'm heading to work, I won't be back right after." Chaerin says from her place by the front door. She puts her blazer on and grabs her keys from the marble counter before taking her slippers off and stepping into her black heels. She doesn't wait much longer for a response from Jiyong before she's out the door and on her way to her car.

The deafening sound of Chaerin's heels as they clack against the cold, hard floor intimidates everyone who hears it. Interns scurry away and regular employees rush to get their work done. Chaerin tries to hide the little smirk that's breaking through as she makes her way to the elevator to ride up to her office on the top floor.

Everyone knows that talking ill of Chaerin can end badly. Chaerin is the sole ruler of her empire and she does business with nearly every other major organization on the planet. And no one can prove it, but there is a rumor that Chaerin has connections in several off planet gangs. She tends to ignore baseless rumors and press articles with no facts. Chaerin has more power in her pinky than most people have in their entire body. Chaerin has fired employees for mumbling about her under their breath. Chaerin has showed no concern for employees that go missing after a public post hating on her.

When Chaerin finally makes it to the large doors that conceal her office she sighs when she hears the rushed  _click clack click clack_ of her assistant, Jennie's, heels. Chaerin pulls the doors open and tries to make it in and shut them before Jennie can enter but she's faster than she looks as she catches the door before it swings shut. Chaerin sighs unhappily and makes her way to her desk to sit down. Jennie makes her way into Chaerin's office to stand in front of Chaerin's desk with her netbook out and typing fast.

"What is it Jennie?" Chaerin asks with an annoyed smile.

"Oh! Right. Your schedule is clear for today except for a conference call you have with a Mr. Cha. He wouldn't give me his full name but he said he needed to talk to you and it was crucial. He requested a face to face meeting but I thought that would be a little too dangerous so I told him you had meetings all day and he settled for a video call." Jennie rambles.

"Anything else about him? Did he leave a message or give you his number?" Chaerin asks, tidying up her desk to get ready for the call.

"He left his com address. I gave him your work com address, the meeting is set for eleven am. Is that alright, Ms Lee?" Jennie asks, finally looking up from her netbook. Chaerin sighs again but nods all the same.

"Yes, that'll be fine. When he calls, just patch him through. If that'll be all Jennie." Chaerin sends her a tired smile. Jennie nods in understanding and quickly scurries out of Chaerin's office to leave her in thought.

Chaerin ponders the identity of this mysterious Mr. Cha for some time. She's never known anyone with the name Cha. She isn't sure what kind of thing could be so pressing that he would almost insist on meeting, whatever way Jennie was able to schedule it. She thinks that maybe this is one of Jiyong's friends. That thought is quickly stomped out, she knows all of Jiyong's friends, even the ones he no longer talks to, so that isn't possible.

Chaerin wastes most of her morning searching her life for where a Mr. Cha might have appeared. She can't say she remembers the names of every one of her business partners, that's what she has Jennie for, but even asking Jennie for the list of partners she can't find a Mr. Cha. His name doesn't appear in any of her com messages or contracts and it's only then that she considers that he may be using an alias.

At eleven am sharp she gets a call from Jennie saying Mr. Cha is on the other end of the com. Chaerin tells her to patch him through quickly, her curiosity overtaking her. She hears the tell tale click that let's Chaerin know he's being transferred. She sits up straighter, fixes her hair, and folds her hands in front of her on the desk as Mr. Cha's figure appears on her screen.

His face houses a stoned expression, his eyes are a bright yellow, his hair is an unnatural shade of white, his posture matches Chaerin's. She studies him as he gives her a proper greeting, ending it with a military solute. So, he's military then. This only serves to confuse Chaerin more because she runs her business clean, nothing corrupt goes on within her walls, so she isn't exactly sure as to why he's calling her.

"You're Ms. Lee Chaerin, correct?" He asks after Chaerin greets him back.

"Yes. And you're Mr. Cha, your name wasn't familiar so I thought you wanted to talk about a potential business deal, but now I can see that isn't the case. What does the military want with me?" She asks professionally.

"This isn't anything for the military, it's a...personal matter and it's off the record on all accounts." He says back with slight hesitance. This peaks Chaerin's interest and she raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of personal matter would you like to discuss Mr. Cha?"

"I can't get too specific with this so I'll try my best to be general but, I have an agent under my unit that I believe may be related to you. A brother perhaps? There wasn't any family listed for him until recently." Chaerin tries to appear as cold and professional as she has this whole time. She takes a deep breath and smiles.

"Ah, this must've been a mistake Mr. Cha, I'm an only child." She says.

"You are Ms. Lee Chaerin, right? If the two of you have had a falling out in the past and no longer recognize each other as siblings, that is none of my business, nor is it why I called today, Ms. Lee. I called because he's been injured and we need a donor. The type of injury he sustained requires a directly related donor. If I've called the wrong Ms. Lee I'll appologize for wasting your time. I only called so unprofessionally as this is a very important matter to me." Mr. Cha says, his voice taking on just the slightest hint of irritation. Chaerin narrows her eyes at his tone.

"I'm afraid you have wasted my time Mr. Cha and I'll have to ask you to hang up now. I have other meetings to attend." Chaerin says, her hands holding tighter on to each other in front of her. She sees Mr. Cha falter in just the slightest.

"Right. I appologize," He salutes her. "I'll leave you to your business." The com shuts off and Chaerin's eye twitches in anger.

Pure rage overtakes Chaerin and she screams. She picks up the netbook from her desk and throws it at the large doors that lead to her office. It breaks as it makes impact with the doors and she can't stop. She grabs the empty coffee mug on the table and spikes it to the floor, the pieces scattering around her office.

A panicked Jennie enters the office in confusion. Chaerin is still screaming and smashing things, the couch overturned as well. Jennie observes the scene before scurrying to pick up the glass from the mug. When Chaerin registers Jennie's presence she yells even more, taking off her heels to throw at her. She ducks and continues to clean that glass amid the things being thrown at her.

"Jennie, get the fuck out of my office! Now is not the time to test my fucking patience!" Chaerin yells, her voice is shrill, raising several octaves. Jennie ducks behind one of the chairs in the room to quickly call Jiyong on her netbook.

When he picks up, he's confused. He can hear someone yelling and all he can see is Jennie crouched behind some piece of furniture. He thinks it's strange that Jennie is calling him, she's never done it before and she only has his com address because Chaerin left it with her in case of an emergency. He quickly puts two and two together as he wakes up more.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your day Mr. Lee, but Ms. Lee is having some kind of break. She's yelling and throwing things. I didn't know what to do but call you." Jennie says. Jiyong sighs, Jennie is too young to deal with Chaerin when she's like this.

"Do you know what set her off?" Jiyong asks.

"She had a meeting today with someone but I wan't present, I'm not sure what happened."

"Right. Just, give her your netbook. I'll talk her down."

Jennie peers out from behind the chair and looks at Chaerin. She's finally stopped throwing things, most of her belongings lay shattered and broken around her. Her breathing is ragged as she stands, barefoot, in the middle of her office.

"Ms. Lee, I have your husband." Jennie says and holds the netbook so Jiyong can finally take in Chaerin's form. She turns around to look at Jennie and stomps over to snatch the netbook from her hands. Her feet sting as the pieces of miscellaneous glass puncture the soles of her feet.

"Jagi, what happened?" Jiyong asks as Jennie carefully stands up. Chaerin's eyes narrow as she looks at Jiyong.

"I told you not to call me that,  _especially_ when I'm at work." Chaerin says, her voice laces with venom. Jiyong shrinks back just a little, happy Jennie can't see him.

"Jennie called. She said you were upset. What happened?" Jiyong asks, ignoring her comment. Chaerin rolls her eyes.

"I'll be home much later than expected, don't wait up for me." She says before ending the com and throwing the netbook back at Jennie. She catches it clumsily and watches as Chaerin storms out of her office with bleeding bare feet. She begins to clean everything up and rectify Chaerin's office silently.


	10. Act As If Nothing's Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The promises I weren’t able to keep still clings to my heart  
> I worry bout you a lot,  
> I wonder if you stay awake at night like I do  
> And I feel sorry once again

Choi Seunghyun was always alone. He was born alone and he'll die alone.

The earliest memory Seunghyun has of his childhood is an obvious void. He remembers sitting there in the dark, waiting. He didn't move or speak, his stomach was growling but he refused to move. If he moved, they wouldn't know where to find him, they wouldn't know where he was.

_Who were 'they'?_

So now that Seunghyun was an adult and no longer sat still, he moved, he changed. He knew he'd always be alone. That was an increasingly obvious fact that he had come to accept.

Seunghyun tried to blend in, even though he changed. He took on the shape of the others around him. White hair in the winter to blend with the snow, brown hair in the summer to be unrecognizable when he rested against a tree. Black clothes at night, a casual t-shirt in the day. Made himself transparent so people could see straight through him.

As he was living, he was actively erasing himself. Paid in cash, used an alias, wore gloves more often than not, kept to himself. Friends weren't even a distant memory, he didn't have any in the past, they were more like a dream. A childish wish he couldn't make himself let go of.

Nameless faces and faceless names plagued his dreams, taunted him. He wakes in tears more often than not, wishing for the comfort only a companion can bring. The sound of heart wrenching sobs go unnoticed by others, they fall on all but too deaf ears. Seunghyun is the only ones his cries are heard by.

Seunghyun laid his hopes and dreams to rest ages ago, the fantasy of a happy life was too much for his heart to bare. He bought flowers, he cried. He laid them to rest properly. Even to Seunghyun, this one man funeral was pathetic. He just couldn't drag himself out of the slump he was in.

His house was as bland as his personality, as empty as his heart and his head. White walls met white floors met white furniture. He bought other things for the house when he first moved in with money he didn't have to start with; beautiful art, exquisite chairs and statues. But they were rotting away, wasted. He never was able to pull back the white sheets or the plastic coverings to actually decorate the house. So it stayed sterile and white, never knowing the true warmth of someone's touch.

Seunghyun never considered himself violent (he never considered himself...anything) that's why he was surprised when he woke up to a completely trashed house and bruises covering his hands. He was disoriented and his hands were shaking in panic. Someone must've broken in, there's no way Seunghyun did this. But the door was locked just as it was the night before, no shattered glass from broken windows.

He only admits it quietly, to himself, hours later as he cleans up debris from a broken statue;  _he's a monster_. There's no other explanation for what he did, no reason. He can't fathom what happened the previous night, his mind seeming to have blocked all the memories to spare himself the pain. He didn't know why the house was a mess, why he destroyed the cleanliness he enjoyed so much, or why there was a huge gash on the inner part of his left forearm. He couldn't have done that to himself, could he? He doesn't remember falling onto anything, but that doesn't say much considering he doesn't remember much of last night.

He does remember running out of the house on unstable feet, dressed in last night's clothes and this morning's terror. He stumbles as he runs, trying to just  _get away_  as fast as he possibly can, but he falls, his mind too shrouded in fear to focus on proper footwork. He hits his head off the pavement in the alley and lays there, dizzy.

Then, there's a hazy figure above him. He thinks he imagines it, the man certainly doesn't look real; features too beautiful, hair too orange, smile too wide, clothes too expensive. But there he is, plain as day in front of him. He tugs Seunghyun up like he weighs nothing, straightens his clothes like they aren't stained with blood, kisses his cheek like they haven't just met. Seunghyun takes a deep breath and looks at the man fully when his vision isn't blurred. He's shorter than Seunghyun, with tattooed covered skin, piercings sporadically placed all over his ears, and an airy voice when he asks Seunghyun if he's okay. He cleans Seunghyun up, asks him to move in. Seunghyun can't even consider the thought of going back to his house after he destroyed it, so he agrees.

His name is Jiyong and in Seunghyun's eyes, he's a god. He brought Seunghyun back from what he thought was eternal damnation and suffering. Jiyong was crazy and Jiyong was his friend. Jiyong was untouchable to so many, larger than life most would say. And they'd be right. Jiyong gambled, literally and figuratively. He blew through money like it was no big deal, he didn't even have a job, Seunghyun refrained from asking how he obtained his funds. He figured it might've been how "lucky" Jiyong was at the casinos, always doubling or tripling the money he initially started with. Jiyong had always been a smooth talker so if Seunghyun had bothered to ask, Jiyong would've just danced away from the subject as he always did.

So eventually he found a way to convince Seunghyun to join him. Be his partner in crime, which was also literally and figuratively. Seunghyun went from a lonely man with soul-less eyes to a person who was loved and loved in return. Stars dazzled in his eyes when Jiyong laughed, when they caught each other's eyes across a casino, when Jiyong blatantly watched Seunghyun cheat at cards. Everything was fun and games, life was a playground for Jiyong, and by extension, Seunghyun.

Jiyong was always running from something Seunghyun couldn't see. He was always just a little too fearful and cautious. In turn though, not being cautious enough was what got Seunghyun stabbed in the hand, so he can see how he might be reading in to things just a little too much. But he couldn't imagine the way Jiyong's eyes pricked with fear when a certain regular was at the casino or the VP den Jiyong sometimes dragged him to. He could always feel Jiyong's body stiffen just a bit, could hear the breath that got caught in his throat. But by the end of the night he was always smiling, tucked happily into her side.

_You look happy._

He didn't notice it right away when Jiyong started to become distant. He never prided himself on being observant, he never had anyone or anything to observe really. Before Jiyong, Seunghyun kept to himself. When he did notice Jiyong growing apart from him, he was already too late. Jiyong had a bag packed and was in the doorway as he held tightly onto Seunghyun, muttered his goodbyes to Seunghyun how he was going to miss him and Seunghyun could come visit no problem. But the eyes watching him from the expensive car outside made him think otherwise. Her eyes were cold and made him feel uncomfortable, like he was the one who was abnormal.

_I'm happy._

Jiyong never came back. He never called, never came to pick up anything he might have left, never held Seunghyun in his arms, never kissed his cheek again. Seunghyun knew the day Jiyong walked out that door would be the last time he ever saw him. Still, he wouldn't allow himself to ruin what Jiyong had going for him. That woman was rich and she took care of Jiyong, Seunghyun went back to the casinos to check for him every now and then but he was never there. She must've helped Jiyong, turned his life around, made him feel something Seunghyun could only imagine giving to Jiyong. So, he never saw Jiyong again.

Seunghyun always knew he'd end up alone. No matter what, he was always alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments would be greatly appreciated, tell me how you feel about this story lol


	11. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I steal your heart?  
> May I protect that heart?  
> If I fall several times and get hurt  
> Will you accept my surrender?

_"Get out! Get out of my house, you disgrace!"_

_Hyungwon's breath escapes him in sharp, painful gasps as he runs through the house and out the front door. He's limping, the pain in his ankle hurting more than the usual sting from a slap on the cheek. He can taste the blood in his mouth, can still feel the water as it runs into his nose, burning his lungs._

_He can still feel the water around him. The freezing cold water making him shiver and grasp at the hand holding him down. It's cold, too cold, he can't breathe, he wants out. Out._

Hyungwon opens his eyes. He hears yelling. It takes a second for his brain to process; Minhyuk's yelling. That is Minhyuk yelling. He rests his right hand on the handle of his sword and shoulders past Kihyun in an attempt to make it outside. He's moving on autopilot, the immediate reaction to help Minhyuk driving him.

A strong hand on his shoulder stops him for a second. Without even turning around, Hyungwon shakes the hand off and continues on his way to the open ship doors. He's stopped once again, this time by Hyunwoo's broad form stepping in front of the doors.

"Hyung-"

"Hyungwon, wait a minute."

"But hyung-"

"I said, stand down Chae." Hyunwoo says sternly, looking Hyungwon in the eyes. Hyungwon snaps out of his daze and lets his hand drop from the handle of his sword. He breaks eye contact with Hyunwoo, looking down at his shoes as he steps back behind Kihyun once more.

Hyunwoo sighs and Hyungwon whines. He's upset Hyunwoo, disappointed him. He knows he'll be punished when the mission is over, there's no way he won't be. 

"I'm going out. I want you to follow me, hands raised, we don't want them to think us threatening." Hyunwoo says. A few of the other boys try to argue but what Hyunwoo says is law and his decisions are final. He's the captain. If he wants to go out first, the others can try to change his mind, but it's an unfruitful effort. Hyunwoo always thinks before he acts.

They all file out, one after the other, hands raised as they were instructed. Hyunwoo made Hyungwon leave his sword in the ship, along with Kihyun's gun. He was defenseless, he hates that feeling. The feeling that if someone were to attack him, he wouldn't be able to stop them. The feeling that if someone's voice raised or their hand wandered too high on his thigh Hyungwon would be powerless with nothing to do but take it.

Hyungwon isn't strong like Hyunwoo or Hoseok, isn't smart like Minhyuk, isn't stealthy like Changkyun or Kihyun, isn't loved like Jooheon. Hyungwon isn't good for anything other than his sword skills and if he doesn't have his sword he's useless. Useless, powerless, defenseless, alone alone alone. _Drowning._

Changkyuncatches his attention. He gently taps Hyungwon's shoulder and nods to Minhyuk who's pressed against the wall of the ship, bleeding. _Bleeding. Minhyuk is bleeding. Oh god, Minhyuk's in trouble._

He ever so slowly side steps his way over to Minhyuk, to make sure he's alright. He doesn't want the girls to shoot again, but he has to get make sure Minhyuk will be okay. When he makes his way over to Minhyuk, tears blur his vision, there's so much blood, Minhyuk must be in so much pain.

"There's some serum and bandages in my back left pocket, Won, can you get them for me?" Minhyuk asks, breathless and wincing with every movement. Hyungwon nods and scrambles to do as instructed. He grabs both the little vial of blue liquid and the bandages from Minhyuk's back pocket and his hands shake as he unscrews the vial.

"Hey," Minhyuk says quietly, so only the two of them can hear. "I'm gonna be okay, don't worry about it babe. Just pour the stuff on the wound and wrap the bandages around it, okay?" He smiles to ease Hyungwon's mind just a little bit more.

Hyungwon nods, his hands are a little more steady as he gently pours the blue liquid into the open wound on Minhyuk's upper arm. Minhyuk bites back a scream, instead letting out a little yelp. Hyungwon nervously spares a glance at the girls he only knows as Flower Bud. He makes direct eye contact with the one of the two taller girls on the team. He knows that she's not the captain but with the confidence in her stare and her stance as he points the gun at him, he could almost mistake her for one.

When the fight breaks out, after he's bandaged Minhyuk and made sure he'll be alright, he's lost. Defenseless once again, left with no weapon and no hope. Their feet are frozen to the ground, just like how Hyungwon's hand is glued to Minhyuk's.

After they've all freed themselves, Hyungwon holds Minhyuk's hand tight in his and rushes them back to the ship. His breathing quickens as he tugs Minhyuk to his room. He sits him down, unwraps the bandages and gently rests his forehead on Minhyuk's shoulder in relief. A second or so later, Hyungwon is crying. Soft sobs claw their way out of his throat as tears splash onto Minhyuk's arm.

"Hey, hey, why're you crying? The flower did its job, right? The wound is all healed, right? So why're you crying?" Minhyuk laughs a little and guides Hyungwon's head up to look at him.

"D-don't-don't go." Hyungwon stutters out, wiping his eyes. He flinches at the yelling and fighting going on just outside the ship. The door is still open, allowing him to see the girls shooting at both his friends and the strange men they're chasing after. Minhyuk was injured because of them, they'll both have hell to pay.

"Go where, silly? You think I'd ever leave you alone? With those guys? You must've hit your head or something." Minhyuk laughs, gently knocking his knuckles on Hyungwon's forehead. Hyungwon flinches a little and sniffles.

Their moment alone is interrupted by Hoseok waltzing into the ship, a man of the same height but skinnier with softer features thrown over his shoulder. The man is out cold, if he wasn't thrown over Hoseok's shoulder the man would almost look like he was sleeping. Next is Kihyun, dragging a taller man into the ship. He's awake and fighting against Kihyun, but Kihyun is stronger it seems. Hyunwoo brings up the rear, a man a little taller than him is out cold as Hyunwoo pulls him into the ship. Changkyun and Jooheon follow in after them, Changkyun immediately typing in the command to close the ship door.

"Kihyun, can you lock these three downstairs, take Changkyun if you need? Hoseok, take off and steer the ship please." Hyunwoo sighs, walking towards his room.

"H-hyung?" Hyungwon calls out, a fearful look in his eyes.

"Yes, Hyungwon?" Hyunwoo says as he turns around, he doesn't sound angry but Hyungwon's been tricked too many times to let his guard down so easily.

"Are you mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?" He asks, his brows furrowing in confusion.

"B-because I didn't listen." Hyungwon says, this time it's his voice laced with confusion. "Earlier, when I tried to leave, you were telling me to stop, but I talked back."

"Oh! That. Don't worry about that. You were worried about Minhyuk, I understand. You didn't do anything wrong, you stood down. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go tell Jinki the bad news and then I'm gonna take a nap." Hyunwoo smiles and turns back towards his room, taking out his netbook as he kicks the door shut.


	12. Day By Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You leave me and go far far away,  
> follow that road and disappear  
> At the end of this crazy love is the dangerous cliff,  
> I was infected by this tough love and kept trembling  
> I hope my lips that recite this sad poem  
> will be remembered in your black eyes

"I'm tell you, Minji is hiding something. She's meeting with an officer, that's suspicious." Jihyun says. The other girls are gathered around her, eager for gossip of any kind. Jiyeon and Sunyoung have stopped fighting for the time being, this time leaving only Jiyeon with a scratch.

"Sure it's strange, but that's not enough to claim she's doing anything that will hurt someone else. I mean, you'll have a hell of a time even getting Sandara to listen to you arise suspicion around her golden girl." Sunyoung says.

"Maybe she just likes the guy." Jiyeon shrugs. The rest of the girls turn to look at her like what she's said is outlandish. "What? It's not crazy to think she's actually in love with him. Just because you two are old and have given up on love doesn't mean Minji has. Why don't we just mind our business?"

"Why are you defending her? It's not like you're friends with her. Not to mention, she doesn't even work. You're barely home because you're out running bags for Sandara all the time while she sits around or meets up with that military officer." Sunyoung huffs in anger.

"You're just looking for a reason to get angry. I'm not mad about it, so why are you?" Jiyeon shoots back, standing up from her place on Jihyun's floor and exiting the room.

"Where the hell are you going?" Sunyoung asks, standing up as well to follow her.

"I'm going to look for Eunjung, cause it seems like we have nothing better to do than talk about each other like we're not right in the next room." Jiyeon slams the bedroom door in Sunyoung's face, ignoring the fact that they share a room. 

She gets ready silently, inconspicuous clothing and simple make up. She sends a com to Sandara, telling her she'll be out for the evening before walking to the entrance of the house and tying her shoes on. She slips her netbook into her back pocket and leaves the house, not hesitating for a second. If she does, she knows that Hyomin will come running out and try to make her stay.

Although no one will say it, they're all worried about Eunjung. She's been off the grid for a week, not even trying to make contact with the rest of them so they know she's okay. Jiyeon asks Sandara everyday if she's heard from her, but the answer remains the same as the day before. Jihyun insists that Eunjung has just run off on her own for a while, but that doesn't make sense. Eunjung is a person that feels more comfortable surrounded by friends, rather than strangers. Even if she did run off, she'd at least contact Jiyeon or Sandara. Jiyeon tells herself every night that Eunjung didn't leave voluntarily, the only logical reason why she hasn't contacted anyone is because she can't.

Jiyeon wonders the dark, endless streets. She takes her netbook out to pull up a picture of Eunjung as she walks into every corner store, electronic repair office, and VP den. She shows the picture to anyone who will look, even to those who won't look, she makes them. She asks the bartenders, the patrons, the cashiers, the bodyguards outside the VIP rooms. She asks everyone, but no one's seen her. No one even recognizes her.

Jiyeon won't give up. She needs to know what happened to Eunjung. If someone hurt her, she will get revenge. If Eunjung truly did run away and doesn't want to hear from Jiyeon, she'll accept that, but only if it comes from Eunjung's mouth.

Jiyeon can feel someone following her as she walks into the fifth corner store that night. She pretends to shop around to get a good look at them. What she expects to find is some strung out junkie maybe looking to rob her for drug money. What she doesn't expect to find is a beautiful woman a in high class designer suit. Jiyeon eventually grabs a water bottle and a small bag of candy, making her way to the cashier to pay.

When she makes it up there, she grabs her wallet from her back pocket, along with her netbook. She passes the money to the cashier along with her netbook, asking if Eunjung had come through there recently, or at all really. She can feel the presence of the woman behind her as the cashier responds with a no. She thanks them anyway and gather up her change and the candy and water. 

She tries to hurry down the street, further away from the woman. Of course, this could be just a huge misunderstanding. Jiyeon is a little on the paranoid side, but she doesn't like taking chances. Taking chances in the line of work she's in, in the neighborhood she lives in, is what makes girls go missing. It's what makes their bodies show up a week later in freshly dug graves or on riverbanks.

"Excuse me! Can I see that picture you showed the cashier?" Someone asks from behind Jiyeon. She stops and turns to find the woman stepping at a brisk pace to keep up with Jiyeon. Her heels make a strange noise against the sidewalk. She smiles when she catches up with Jiyeon, juggling a briefcase and the plastic bag from the corner store. Jiyeon is still a little shaken but any chance to find Eunjung, she'll take. She pulls out her netbook and show the picture to the woman.

"Oh! I know her! I saw her the other day." She says and brushes her bangs out of her eyes. Jiyeon's eye widen a little.

"You saw her? Where?" Jiyeon asks.

"Did something happen to her? Is she alright?"

"She's missing, she's one of my best friends and she hasn't been home in a week and I'm worried." Jiyeon sighs.

"Do you live around here? I suppose the quickest way would be to show you, follow me." The woman grabs Jiyeon's hand and begins pulling her along. "I saw her two days ago at this underground VP den."

"You seem to know your way around here," Jiyeon laughs, "You look a little...expensive to live here." The woman smiles sweetly and chuckles.

"I don't live here, I just like to use the VP dens in this area more than the ones in mine; less people."

Jiyeon nods silently and follows the woman all the way to the doors of a run down warehouse. The woman lets go of Jiyeon's hand and knocks on the doors. Jiyeon hears a car going down the street. She turns to look at it in passing curiosity. The curiosity only grows when the car, a van, slows down as it approaches and pulls over to the sidewalk. Jiyeon feels a knot begin to form in her stomach.

"I don't think anyone's in there. I'll just come back tomorrow and ask if they've seen her. Thank you for your time." Jiyeon smiles at the woman, beginning to back away from her.

"Nonsense, they're probably just a little busy so finding someone to answer the door is taking a little longer." Jiyeon feels the knot pull tighter, didn't the woman say she liked this one because there were less people?

The door to the van opens up and Jiyeon only has a split second to take everything in. Two men dressed in black jump out of the van, the woman turns and begins to walk away as they grab her. She tries to fight them off but has to give up when one of them knocks her out cold. The last thing she registers before her mind goes dark is the strange sharp piercing noise of the woman's heels on the pavement.


	13. Dracula

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The deeper the night gets the stronger I become,  
> A black shadow attacks you

When Qian returns from a meeting, she realizes that the girls are huddled around the holographic netbook watching the Space Republic of Korea's major news outlet channel. Sure, weirder things have happened (the hovercraft was invented, that deadbeat Henry Lau was elected president of the Country of Independent China, Qian was proposed to). Considering 2/4 of their group are Korean, Qian brushes it off, she knows Soojung has an older brother still living there and Sunyoung has several family members still residing there so it isn't a stretch to assume they're just keeping up to date with current events.

She kicks off her heels, throws down her purse, and falls onto the couch next to Amber. She gets comfortable, resting her head on the back of the couch with her eyes closed as she relaxes. She lets all the tension of her meeting ooze out of her, she stretches her long legs out, she rests her arms on the back of the couch as well. She takes a minute to relax before it is all shattered. Qian isn't sure why she thought she could ever catch a break because that clearly won't be happening anytime soon.

She allows herself to also tune in to what's playing on the holographic netbook- who is playing on the netbook. He stands rim-rod straight, making himself just that extra bit taller. His hair is still the same shade of gray it was years ago, his eyes still the same haunting yellow. She hears him speaking now, giving an update to any military questions the people were having, asking for new recruits to join the program, being humble when a newscaster mentions their recent disbandment of an illegal trafficking ring his unit brought down.

It's the same Cha Hakyeon from so many years ago, the same man who loves her, the same man she loved. Why he's popping back into her life now is beyond her. This is possibly the worst time Hakyeon could've shown up. She doesn't plan to abort their mission or reroute and have it take place on the Planet of Japanese Affairs. Hakyeon be damned, Qian has a mission just as he does.

_"Song Qian, I love you."_

"Turn that off, will you? Or watch something else for God's sake. You know he's lying, right? Any information the government on that planet saying willingly is falsified and only being said to manipulate you." Qian sighs, she doesn't wanna hear Hakyeon's voice now or ever.

"Ah, but he's so cute Qian, look." Sunyoung laughs, scooting over so Qian can see the hologram of Hakyeon better. Qian's breath leaves her as quickly as it rushed in, it looks so real. The hologram looks so much like Hakyeon it nearly stops her heart. She tries not to think about him, she tries to make it an anonymous, faceless soldier speaking the words coming out of Hakyeon's mouth, but it's pointless. Qian already knows it's Hakyeon and she can't trick her mind into thinking otherwise.

"Come on, just turn it off already." She sighs again, rubbing her temples and closing her eyes. She can still hear his voice, though. She thought that maybe if she looked away she could block out his voice but she knows it's him. She'll always know when it's him.

_"I came too close to death to put this off any longer."_

Qian hears Soojung's light laughter.

"He's almost as cute as your brother!" Sunyoung says, lightly slapping Soojung's arm with a loud laugh.

"Ew! That's gross, Unni, seriously." Soojung shudders and shakers head. "Plus, you've only seen my brother once, in a hologram no less, he wasn't even really here."

"Still, your brother and this soldier guy, what was his name again? Oh yeah, Agent Cha 001. Anyway, they're both super cute, one look was all I needed. Amber? Qian? Back me up here, both Soojung's brother and this Agent Cha are cute, right?" Sunyoung says, turning around to look at the two on the couch. Amber remains silent, abstaining from the conversation, but Qian quickly loses her patience.

"I said turn it the hell off! I'm sick of seeing his traitorous face!" Qian yells, standing up to storm into her own room. She can hear the silence from behind her closed door, Sunyoung and Soojung are no longer laughing and joking around.

_"Will you marry me?"_

Qian sits on the edge of her bed, face in her hands. She can't believe she totally lost her cool back there and all because of stupid Cha Hakyeon. Qian just wants to finish the mission, she wants to get to the Space Republic of Korea and destroy Cha Hakyeon personally. She wants to break him, ruin him.

_"No."_

Qian kind of wishes she felt bad about what she did to Hakyeon all those years ago, but Qian is nothing if not consistent so she remains indifferent. She pretends she never knew Hakyeon, pretends she didn't love him. She doesn't mention him, doesn't tell the girls what happened between them, she keeps it all bottled inside her. She doesn't need to tell anyone, Hakyeon is getting on just fine without her so she'll prosper without him as well.

Through the door she can hear them now.

"Did she say 'traitorous face'? Does that mean she knows him?" Sunyoung asks.

"Qian said she's never been to the Space Republic of Korea before, though." Soojung adds. Amber breaks her vow of silence to join in.

"She's been there before. Years ago. She said she met a guy there and they dated for a while before she broke up with him because she was moving back here."

"Well? What happened next?" Sunyoung says, always eager for drama.

"She didn't see him again until a couple years later. He had joined the military and was on a secret mission to rescue some agent from the Independent Chinese military. They saw each other by complete chance and they rekindled their long dead romance or whatever. Then I think it just got a little too serious for Qian, like he was moving faster than she wanted or something, and she broke it off with him again." Qian never thought Amber would've been the one to spill her secrets like this. That's the whole reason she told them to Amber in the first place. She's just glad she was smart enough to leave out some details.

"That was it? They dated and she broke his heart or whatever?" Soojung asks in disappointment. "How do you know all this anyway?"

"My friend is friends with Hakyeon, so I have connections." Amber laughs. Wait. She heard all that from a friend? But, Qian most certainly told her that. Maybe Amber is just saying a friend when she really means Qian herself?

"Which friend? Is he single? Is Hakyeon single?" Soojung laughs. "I'm fine with either."

"His name is Peniel and you're not his type. As far as I know Hakyeon is single...but personally I think he might stay single for a while."

"Why is that?" Sunyoung inquires, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"Apparently after he went to the military he got all jacked up, right? So he had to get a bunch of cyber implants and what have you. Apparently after that he met up with the girl he was dating and proposed to her, but she said no." Qian freezes. She didn't tell Amber that part. So, she really did mean just some friend.

"Why'd she say no?"

"Something about how she wasn't okay with all the implants. I mean, yeah some people don't like the implants, but Hakyeon is a good guy and those saved his life." Amber sighs.

"God, that's terrible. I can't imagine someone terrible enough to do that." Soojung gasps.

Qian can. She can imagine someone like that. She thinks of herself from years ago. How she had made such a stupid decision to break things off with Hakyeon for literally no reason. She regrets it. This is the first time she admits it, but she most certainly regrets it. She misses Hakyeon, has missed him for years, but there's no way she has a chance at getting back together with him so she pulls herself together.

She calmly makes her way out of her room, grabs her purse, and steps into her shoes. The girls have stopped talking to watch Qian move in silence. Qian fixes her hair in the mirror in the hallway.

"I'm gonna step out for a bit, I'll be back around 42:00. Don't wait up for me." She smiles before turning and exiting the house with a pained sigh.


	14. Warm Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm sick  
> Touch me if I have a fever  
> Maybe now I am out of my mind  
> Wanna be in control, but I'm not in control  
> Please take me to the hospital where you know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> listen i know this song is about sex okay,,,just pretend it's not

Park Hyojin hurries through the crowded halls of the school, making her way to Commander in Chief Jea's office. She breezed past the security guard standing watch and threw the door open. Jea, who was previously typing up a report on her netbook, stops and saves her progress before shutting it off. She stares wide eyed at Hyojin, confusion written on her face.

"Hyojin? Is something wrong?" He's asks, observing how Hyojin takes a moment to rest her hands on her knees to breathe.

"There's a student in the infirmary throwing up blood. Doctor Jung is assessing him now, but she can't seem to find out what's wrong with him. We had him quarenteened in case this is some kind of contagious thing. I tried to help but I don't know the slightest thing about medical practices." She huffs.

Jea makes her way from around her desk, grabbing her netbook, and walks out of her office, Hyojin hot on her heels.

"Do you have his file with you? Has Doctor Jung written one up, yet?" Jea asks, powering her netbook back up.

"Yes, it's not finished yet, it's one she plans to add to once she figures out what's wrong." Hyojin says, tapping away on her own netbook to email the file to Jea.

"Who's student is he? We should alert them."

"I think he's one of Gain's, she has a class, but I'll go get her right away and meet you in the infirmary." Hyojin says, taking off in the direction of Gain's classroom.

Once she makes it there she stops to breathe and collect herself. It won't do anyone any good if she bursts in there like she did to Jea's office, she doesn't want to cause panic. She knocks on the door and waits for it to slide open before stepping inside.

"Ah, First General Son, can I see you outside for a moment?" She asks in as calm a voice as she can muster.

Gain looks from Hyojin to the students before pausing her presentation.

"I'll leave the notes on the board for you all to copy. I'll be right back." She smiles at the students before following Hyojin into the hall.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Gain asks.

"One of your students is severely ill. As of right now Doctor Jung can't decipher what's wrong, but she's trying her hardest. We're keeping him quarenteened and under supervision for now. We just felt it appropriate to alert you." Hyojin says, fiddling with her sleeves.

"Oh...I was wondering why he was missing from class. He usually has perfect attendance. I know you said severely, but how sick is he?" Gain worries.

"I'll spare you most of the gory details. One of the visable symptom is vomiting blood, which can be attributed to several medical issues."

Gain bites her lip in worry, her arms crossed over her chest. Hyojin knows Gain treats hee students like they're her own flesh and blood so to we one sick must be tearing her apart.

"I'll send you hourly updates on his condition. For right now we'd prefer if the details of his illness didn't make it out to the students. Only Doctor Jung, Commander in Chief, you, and I know about this. I'll be talking to Agent Miryo later, but we don't want the students worrying or spreading rumors." Hyojin continues.

Gain nods, her heart heavy. She returns to her classroom, a fake smile plastered to her face. She continues teaching where she left off as if she hasn't just received bad news.

Hyojin quickly makes her way back to the infirmary to consult with Jea and Doctor Jung.

"I don't think there's much I can do for him. I can't figure out why he's even vomiting. There doesn't seem to be any internal bleeding so far, nothing out of the ordinary."

"I think I'd consider vomiting blood due to mysterious circumstances to be 'out of the ordinary', Doctor Jung."

"You know what I mean. Unless he gets worse, there isn't anything else I can do. I'm running tests right now but so far they've all come back negative."

Hyojin walks back in to Jea and Doctor Jung in the middle of a conversation. She doesn't eavesdrop, instead choosing to make her presence noticed and stop the fight she can feel coming on.

"So, I just spoke with Gain. I'll speak to Miryo after this. She can notify the boys parents." She says.

"Good. Doctor Jung is still assessing him. I'll call a few friends of mine and have them come in. There'll be an assembly later and we'll have them all tested again to make sure they're healthy." Jea says, looking down at her netbook to rearrange her calender.

"Don't you think we should wait for that? I think our priority should be figuring out what's wrong with this one student before you jump to the rest of the population. Once I determine what's wrong with him you can have the students tested specifically for that." Doctor Jung interjects. Jea stops typing on her netbook, putting it away with a sigh.

"You're right. I'm just trying to find something to do with myself. I've never seen something like this." She rubs her temples to ward off the oncoming headache.

"It's alright, it's understandable, but right now we need to focus on diagnosing and helping this boy." Doctor Jung says, a tone of finality in her voice.

Jea nods, leaving the infirmary to make her way back to her office. Doctor Jung stands to check the monitors displaying the boy's test results, going over them again for anything she might have missed. Hyojin leaves and makes her way to Miryo's classroom, pulling her out the way she did Gain.

"I need you to make a call to this boy's parents. There's a medical emergency and we need you to talk to them. Ask them to come visit campus and help calm them down. We don't want this spreading so if you could also just guard press outlets in case any of them get word of this." Hyojin says, leaving it at that. She knows Miryo won't ask questions and she really doesn't want to explain how no one knows exactly what's wrong with the boy right now.

Hyojin rushed back to her office, posting a message to her class chatroom that classes are cancelled for today. She plans on helping Doctor Jung in any way she can. She wants to help the boy. Hyojin had always had a soft spot for children and this just breaks her heart. She finally understands why Gain feels the way she does about her students. There's a certain overwhelming feeling to protect them, make sure they're healthy.

She really wants to help, but she isn't sure she can go back in there just yet. Images of the boy thrashing around on the cot in pain as blood pours from his lips resurface and she has to push them down.

She isn't as tech savvy as Miryo is, but she decides to do her research from here. She can scour the internet for similar cases and compare symptoms. She can just go find Doctor Jung when she finds something. She wants to be of help. She doesn't like seeing anyone in unnecessary pain, especially someone as young as that boy laid up in the infirmary.


	15. Gotta Talk To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want to tell you something  
> Let’s talk about it right now

"Ah...no I'm sorry, I don't think he's available for that price." Seungri laughs, flicking the ash from his cigarette into the ash tray on his desk. His feet are up, his barely worn expensive shoes resting on it as well. He casually brings the cigarette back up to his lips and takes a hit as the groveling man on the other end of his netbook attempts to bargain with him.

"Y-you don't understand Mr. Lee. Please, I can't do more than $30,000." The man sniffles, pretending to hold back tears.

"But you see Mr....Mr...What did you say your name was?"

"Hanaki. Mr. Hanaki."

"You see Mr. Hanaki, we're looking for regulars here. Are you able to pay $30,000 regularly or are you planning to make this a one time visit? I do have a business to run Mr. Hanaki, I hope you understand. My final offer on him is $50,000 a visit. Speak with my assistant if you're interested. Goodbye, Mr. Hanaki." Seungri finishes, ending the netbook call. He sighs, finishes his cigarette and puts it out.

"Who was that?" Seungri's assistant, Chaeyoung, steps into his office. He turns to look at her, answering her in Korean, instead of the Japanese he was speaking with Mr. Hanaki.

Her bright orange hair has faded slightly, making it a lighter shade. It lays long and straight over her right shoulder. Her black dress stops about mid thigh with long sleeves that are cut out at the shoulders. Her thick belt is diamond encrusted to match her expensive necklace and earring pair. The bracelet Seungri bought her is resting on her left wrist. She's wearing dark black boots with thin heels.

"Ah, just some man who wanted to rent one of the boys. Expect a call from him soon, he'll probably be a regular." Seungri laughs, taking his heels off the desk and reaching for the pack of cigarettes in his desk door.

"I don't know why you still smoke those old things." Chaeyoung laughs. "Anyway, which boy? I'll go make sure he's ready for whenever your customer gets here." She looks down at the netbook she brought with her, scrolling through the catalog on it.

"Originally he was set on our little Dawnie-" Chaeyoung cuts Seungri off with a scoff.

"He has that kind of money? Is he high up in the military? A politician?" She asks with an amused smile on her face. Seungri sports a mildly agitated one himself.

"Well, Chaeyoung, if you'd let me finish, I was going to say he was set on him, but he was offering too little. I told him he could have one of the newer boys for that price, but he tried to cut that down as well. I was getting irritated so I jacked the price up on Wooseok. If he doesn't call, who cares, it's not like he's going to make or brake us. Wooseok will have plenty of regulars soon." Seungri smiles, lighting his cigarette. Chaeyoung's netbook starts to ring and she excuses herself to answer it.

Seungri stands from his desk and opens the window to the left of it. He looks down at the city, one hand in his pocket, the other holding loosely onto the cigarette. Not that Seungri would ever say it out loud, but he's thankful his father left him the business instead of his incompetent brother. Sure, his brother is a year older than him and is hiding away on this shit planet running a scummy business of his own, but that doesn't mean he's responsible.

They keep tabs on each other. They meet up twice a year to have dinner and wine. Although Jinki is a very successful man in his field, Seungri is far more wealthy. Jinki is a dishonest man, he steals and lies. Seungri is upfront about the business he's running, the services he's providing. And yeah, okay, Seungri is technically just as horrible as his brother - just as horrible as their father - but he considers himself to be on another level. His father ran his business like Jinki; unorganized with men who don't listen to him.

Seungri pushes the thoughts of Jinki and his father to the back of his mind. He has a meeting with someone looking to rent, possibly even own, so he has to cut his cigarette break short. He takes one last puff of the half finished cigarette and throws it out the widow onto the clean streets below. He grabs his suit jacket from the back of his chair, quickly throwing it on and adjusting it, before making his way out to Chaeyoung's desk outside his door.

"I'm off to my meeting with Ms. Shirakawa. If Mr. Hanaki calls you, com me." Seungri says as he passes.

"Oh! He just did, that was him. He said he can pay the $50,000 for Wooseok." Chaeyoung smiles. Seungri pauses in front of her desk with a small chuckle and a smirk.

"Let me guess: regular?" He asks. Chaeyoung laughs.

"You really are the best, Boss, are you sure you're not psychic? Can you hear me through the walls?" Chaeyoung asks with a light smile. Seungri shoots her one last victory smirk and starts walking towards the elevator, Chaeyoung following.

"I told you, you don't have to call me Boss, Oppa is fine." Seungri says.

"Ew no, gross." Chaeyoung fake gags. "Mr. Hanaki asked when Wooseok was available next. I told him I'd have to ask you before confirming anything." She looks down at her netbook, bringing up Wooseok's schedule.

"Wooseok's new, he isn't popular yet, so just ask Mr. Hanaki to come in at his earliest convenience." Seungri says, adjusting the watch that's pinching his wrist. The elevator stops with a ding, letting Seungri off. "I won't be longer than two hours." He smiles, walking out of the building to get into the car he had waiting for him.

He was meeting Ms. Shirakawa at a nice restaurant close to his office for lunch to discuss some business with her. She had expressed a lot interest for several of Seungri's boys before, but apparently now she wants to settle for one.

He smiled as he made his way over to the table Ms. Shirakawa was sitting down at, sipping her tea. He takes his suit jacket off, resting it on the back of his chair before pulling it out to sit down. She smirks over the rim of her cup.

"Nice to see you Seungri. Who are your highest priced boys, again?" She asks in Japanese, making Seungri chuckle. They meet in such an obvious place to talk of not the most legal things because she insists on speaking Japanese, hardly anyone outside of the planet speaks it anymore.

"Never one to mince words, I see. Well, as it stands right now, my highest priced are E'Dawn and Kino." He sighs, flagging the waiter down to request his usual. She hums thoughtfully.

"Alright, how about Yeo One? He's quite pretty, isn't he?" She asks, sipping her tea and setting it down on the table. The waiter returns with Seungri's usual and sets it down in front of him.

"That he is. Are you asking for his visiting rate or his purchasing price?" Seungri asks, blowing on his own cup of tea.

"Purchase."

"Finally settling down, are we?" Seungri laughs with a small smile.

"Don't flatter yourself, I'm not marrying him, he's a gift." That catches Seungri's attention.

"A gift? For who?"

"My younger friend. She's just graduated high school and I wanted to get her a present to commemorate it. Also so she'll stop trying to fuck our landlord. He's an awfully awkward man." Ms. Shirakawa sighs, causing Seungri to laugh loudly.

"Cute. Anyway, yes, Yeo One...Let me com my assistant, she has all this information with her, I can't quite remember what we had settled for him." Seungri says, pulling his netbook out.

"How's his performance?" Seungri raises an eyebrow, glancing back up at her for a second, but continues to type his com to Chaeyoung.

"We've only had positive reviews, I can assure you. We have Yeo One set for around $75,000. At least, for purchase." Seungri tucks his netbook back into his pocket.

"What about those newer boys you just got. The batch after that one giant one."

"If you're referring to Wooseok as the giant that isn't exactly unwarranted," Seungri chuckles. "But, those boys aren't really ready yet. Most of them aren't even fully trained, still cry."

"That's fine. Midori is a little soft herself, a crier will do her good." Ms. Shirakawa pulls out a carton of cigarettes from her jacket pocket, lighting one. The waiter tries to tell her she can't do that inside but she slips a wad of cash into his hand and he scurries off.

"Well, in that case, what are you looking for? Visual wise?"

"She likes them tall, bit of a deeper voice." She waves her hand around. "We're not exactly  _that_  close so I'm just speculating from the interest she's shown in the landlord."

"If I may, why are you buying her someone if you don't know her that well?"

"I told you. It's her graduation. And seeing her flirt with him is ridiculous. She isn't good at it and he's too awkward to pick up on it so this way she won't have to try hard." She shrugs. Seungri hums, reaching for his netbook again to scroll through the pictures he has of the new boys on his netbook.

"There's nine of them, I'll let you browse while I make a quick run to the restroom." He sends a quick com with the pictures of the nine of them to Ms. Shirakawa before standing and walking towards the bathroom.

He dials a number on his netbook and presses it to his ear while grabbing a cigarette from his pack, flicking the lighter on with ease. He puts it away when he's done, waiting with an exaggerated eye roll for the person on the other line to pick up. When they do, Seungri speaks first.

"Ms. Shirakawa is picking one of the new boys, I'll text you which one when she's settled. Get him ready quickly and efficiently. I want no problems, am I understood?" He growls out.

"Y-yes, Sir." Hoetaek stutters. Seungri hangs up on him after hearing his affirmative. He smokes the rest of his cigarette before leaving and walking back out to Ms. Shirakawa's table.

"Have you decided?" Seungri asks with a friendly smile as he sits down.

"I think so. How's Rowoon? What's he like?" She looks up at him thoughtfully.

"Talk about hitting all the marks." Seungri laughs. "He's tall and the crier you were asking for."

"Does he speak Japanese? Midori doesn't know Korean."

"No, but he's a fast learner. We can pay for his lessons if you'd like?"

"That'd be nice, thank you. How much is he?"

"Because he's new, he's only $20,000." Ms. Shirakawa smiles happily.

"Great. He'll do, then." She stands up, tugging her jacket closer around her waist and finishing up her tea. Seungri stands as well, netbook in his hand to com Hoetaek.

"Nice doing business with you Ms. Shirakawa. Will Yeo One be seeing you tomorrow?"

"That he will." She smiles and takes the hand Seungri has stretched out to her to shake. She settles the strap of her purse on her shoulder, hands shoved in her pockets as she makes her way out of the restaurant.

Seungri takes a second to type his message to Hoetaek before walking back outside to step into the back seat of his car. His driver immediately begins driving them back to the office. He sighs and sits all the way back in his seat when he realizes he has to make one more call today. He dials Chaeyoung's number and waits for her to answer.

"Are you on your way back already, Boss?" She asks.

"Yes, the meeting with Ms. Shirakawa went well, that's why I called. She's purchasing Rowoon. Can you handle the transaction?"

"Of course." She says and he can already hear her shuffling around to do so.

"Chaeyoung?"

"Yeah Boss?"

"I'm not feeling well, can you cancel any meetings I might have today? And can you take all my calls today?"

"Of course. I'll just have the meetings redirected to either Yuto or Hoetaek and I'll answer the calls. If one of them have a problem I'll have them ask me and I'll only call you if it's dire." Seungri closes his eyes and sighs happily.

"Thank you, Chaeyoung."

"Of course, Boss. Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Seungri nods even though he knows Chaeyoung can't see him and hangs up on her.

"Take me home." He says to his driver before he doses off.


	16. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Save me, get me out of here  
> What is at the end of this street? I'm afraid  
> Get me out of here, please hold me

Hoetaek sighs as the call ends, pressing his closed fist to his forehead and takes a second to breathe. It's pretty obvious that his boss scares the shit out of him, hell, he stutters every time the man speaks to him, but he doesn't want to let Seungri down. Yuto is sitting on one of the chairs in Hoetaek's room, playing a racing game meant for children on his netbook.

"Was that Boss Man?" Yuto asks, tilting the netbook to make his car serve to the left with a look of determination on his face.

"Yeah. The woman he's meeting with is looking to purchase one of the boys permanently." Hoetaek sighs, sitting down across from Yuto.

"Oh, I get it. You don't want it to be Hyojong." Yuto laughs, swearing as he loses the race.

"I-I never said that." Hoetaek stutters, face heating up.

"You didn't have to." Yuto sets the netbook down and looks up at him. "You've been smitten since he got here. I could see it like his second day here. You have a huge crush on him." Yuto nods and exits out of the racing game to pull up another children's app; a game of memory where you match the cards with each other.

Hoetaek's netbook dings with an incoming com. It's a message from Seungri.

 _Have Rowoon ready in an_ _hour_ _._

Hoetaek sighs, somewhat happily. Yuto is too focused on his memory game to notice the com. Hoetaek stands and pockets his netbook.

"I'll be back in about an hour." He calls, getting a vague acknowledgment from Yuto as he walks down the hall to Seokwoo's room. Hoetaek takes a second to shake his nerves out before knocking and entering.

Seokwoo is sitting on his bed, wrapped in the sheets, back to the door.

"Seokwoo? It's Hoetaek." Hoetaek announces, walking further into the room. Hoetaek isn't sure if he's sleeping.

"What? No Rowoon? Isn't that what the plaque outside the door says?" Seokwoo sighs, telling Hoetaek that he's awake, not sleeping.

"That's just what Seungri hyung calls you, don't the other boys call you Seokwoo?"

"Of course they do, they're not animals. I just figured with you working for him and all, you'd be inclined to act the same way as him." Seokwoo spits, sitting up. "What is it? Why're you here?"

"Uh...Well, Seungri hyung had a meeting today, right? It was with this woman and apparently she uh...you know what- why don't you just come with me? Hyung wants you ready in an hour." Hoetaek tries to smile in a way he hopes is reassuring.

"So I don't even get to know who you guys are whoring me out to today?" Seokwoo says, swinging his legs over the side of his bed and standing up. He's wearing the standard issue plain white t-shirt and gray sweatpants combo Seungri gives all the boys for leisure wear.

Hoetaek winces at his tone. Although Seungri appointed Hoetaek the makeshift leader of all his employees, he's always been terrible at this part, actually handling the boys. Jinho has always been so much better at this part and Hoetaek wishes Seungri asked Jinho to do it. He thinks of calling Jinho in here in his stead and blowing it off to hang out with Yuto, but Seungri asked for him and it would be stupid to let Jinho show up when he was specifically called for.

"I don't even really know all the details so I, uh, I'm afraid I can't be of much help." Hoetaek laughs awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you please just come with me? Please?" Hoetaek doesn't want to sound like he's begging but that's more or less what he's doing.

"It's not like I actually have a choice." Seokwoo chuckles heartlessly and motions for Hoetaek to lead the way out of his room.

"Let me grab your clothes while you take a shower, brush your teeth as well please." Hoetaek says, allowing Seokwoo to enter the bathroom while he runs back to Seokwoo's room to pick an outfit out for him from the closet.

By the time he finds the clothes he's looking for, Seokwoo is already in the shower. Hoetaek leaves the clothes on the sink and stands outside of the door to give Seokwoo some privacy.

Hoetaek spaces out, lets his thoughts wander. He thinks about what Yuto said. Does he really like Hyojong? It shouldn't matter though, it's not like they could ever be together. It's not like Hyojong would actually like him, not when he works for Seungri like this. Hyojong has always seemed a little more happy when Hoetaek is around, but that's just him making things up, isn't it?

"You know, if Seungri or Chaeyoung caught you out here, instead of in there with him, you'd be done for."

Hoetaek was so lost in his own head he didn't even hear someone walking down the hall, didn't even see them coming to stand directly in front of him. Hoetaek looks forward and spots Hongseok. Hongseok smiles, full lips filling his face, and flicks Hoetaek on the forehead.

"What're you dreaming about lover boy? Or should I say who?" Hongseok laughs. Hoetaek's cheeks color again.

"Nothing, no one. I'm just waiting for Seokwoo to finish. I don't like hovering like that, it makes us both feel awkward. Shouldn't he have some privacy?" Hoetaek says, clearing his throat.

In the midst of his daydreaming he didn't notice Seokwoo turn off the shower and towel himself off.

"Are you kidding? This is what I'm supposed to wear?" Seokwoo groans from inside the bathroom.

Hoetaek and Hongseok both turn their heads to look into the bathroom. Seokwoo's standing wearing only the towel and is holding the clothes as far away as he can from his body with a look of disgust on his face. Hoetaek thought he picked out a nice enough outfit. A simple white button down, black tie, dark gray suit jacket and pants to match.

"This isn't a little too fucking preppy school boy?" Seokwoo sighs. Hoetaek can see the growing agitation in Hongseok's face.

Hongseok was always a little soft for Hoetaek. They all were. They knew how afraid of Seungri Hoetaek was when he first got here and it only grew when he announced Hoetaek as the man in charge under him, the man who keeps everything running while he was away. They all try to lighten the load for Hoetaek when they can and Hongseok has little to no patience for the boys who don't listen to Hoetaek.

"Yah! I don't think Hoetaek asked for your opinion, did he? No? Then shut up and put the fucking clothes on. I know for a fact you don't act this way when Jinho is around so why are you trying to push Hoetaek around? Is it because you think he'll let you get away with it?" Hongseok yells unhappily, walking into the bathroom, making Seokwoo drop the clothes and back up.

Hongseok bends down to collect the clothes and place them back on the sink.

"Hoetaek is so fucking nice to all of you, nicer than he should be, and you all take advantage of it." Hongseok's anger can clearly be heard in his voice.

"Nice?  _Nice_? He's out here helping some sick fuck pimp us out to strangers and he's being  _nice?_  Are both or you out of your goddamn minds?" Seokwoo growls.

Hoetaek doesn't even see it coming, but as soon as Seokwoo finishes with his outburst, Hongseok has him by the throat.

"I'm not playing this fucking game with you,  _Rowoon_. Put the fucking clothes on, brush your teeth, and do what Hoetaek says. Am I clear?" Hongseok glares. Hoetaek is frozen in shock, seeing the fear in Seokwoo's eyes. When Seokwoo doesn't answer him, Hongseok squeezes a tiny bit tighter. "I said: am I clear?"

"Yes! Yes! Fine! Let go, I'll get changed!" Seokwoo says, struggling against Hongseok's grip with a whimper.

Hongseok lets go with a scoff, turning and walking back out to Hoetaek. He fusses with the sleeves of his shirt as he rolls his neck to work out the tenstion there.

"Y-you didn't have to do all that, I'm sure just yelling would've worked." Hoetaek breathes out, still frozen in place.

"Hoetaek honey, that just doesn't work on some of them. Yelling works for the soft ones like Yanan and Hwiyoung, the rougher ones, the ones that fight back, need that extra little push. I wasn't gonna hurt him, you know that, right?" Hongseok settles a hand on Hoetaek's arm gently.

Of course Hoetaek knew Hongseok wasn't going to hurt Seokwoo.  _Of course_  he knew that. But, he couldn't help the small prick of fear he had when he first saw Hongseok's hand clasp around Seokwoo's throat. It was a little scary at the least.

"I know that." Hoetaek nods.

It only takes a few more minutes but Seokwoo finally emerges, fully clothed. He had hung the towel back up in the bathroom to dry and he was still fixing his tie as he walked out.

"I'll see you after you drop Rowoon off then." Hongseok says to Hoetaek before turning to Seokwoo. "Treat Hoetaek like you treat Jinho, Hoetaek lets you get away with more but that could all stop if you don't behave yourself."

Seokwoo avoids Hongseok's eyes as he nods, stepping a little closer to Hoetaek to be out of Hongseok's reach. Hongseok smiles once more at Hoetaek before taking off down the hallway again. Hoetaek begins to lead Seokwoo back to his room to find shoes and anything else he needs.

"I'm sorry he did that, if I had known I would've stopped him before he did it." Hoetaek apologizes as they walk back into Seokwoo's room. Seokwoo doesn't respond as he dutifully puts on the shoes Hoetaek lays out for him.

Hoetaek goes back to his closet pulling out a backpack and handing it to Seokwoo.

"Put anything you wanna take with you in here." Hoetaek says. Seokwoo looks up from his shoe and eyes the backpack curiously. He looks confused as his eyes flicker up to Hoetaek's face.

"This is what I was trying to say earlier. At least now you won't have to deal with Hongseok, Jinho, or me anymore, right?" Hoetaek laughs pitifully, pointing out only a slightly more positive option.

"You're selling me?" Seokwoo asks. "To some stranger? You're just gonna hand me off to them?"

Hoetaek frowns, it sounds worse when Seokwoo spells it out for him like that. Hoetaek knows his time is coming to a close though, he has ten minutes to get Seokwoo to the bottom level of the building and wait for the woman Seungri was talking about.

He waits while Seokwoo puts his few personal belongings in the bag and they stand in awkward silence as the elevator descends to the bottom floor.

Chaeyoung is waiting for them when they get out, netbook in hand. She rolls her eyes when she sees Hoetaek and shakes her head.

"Fucking figures it was you. Cutting it a little closer there, aren't you? Ms. Shirakawa is gonna be here any second." She marches her way closer to the entrance, Hoetaek and Seokwoo following behind her.

They don't have to wait much longer. A woman dressed in an all black suit with a black fur coat over it with black heels to boot walks into the building, shades still covering her eyes. When she sees the three of them waiting there she pulls the shades off and pockets them. Her dark red lined lips twitch up in a smile.

"Lovely to see you Ms. Shirakawa." Chaeyoung smiles, bowing slightly. Hoetaek and Seokwoo do the same.

"You as well Chaeyoung. And who are these two nice looking men?" She smiles, looking over at Hoetaek and Seokwoo.

"Well this Hoetaek," Chaeyoung waves her hand vaguely in Hoetaek's direction, "he's in charge of helping get some of the boys ready. He was helping Rowoon before you got here." Chaeyoung smiles. "And the boy next to him is obviously Rowoon. We hope everything will be to your liking."

"I'm sure it will be, thank you Chaeyoung. Seungri isn't here?"

"He went home for the day unfortunately." She responds, smile ever present.

"Pity. Do tell him my thanks, will you?"

"Of course."

Ms. Shirakawa looks over at Seokwoo, sickly sweet smile on her face, and motions for him to follow her as she turns of leave. She takes the sunglasses out of her pocket and places them back on as Seokwoo scurries out to her car with her.

"You absolute fucking moron. Don't cut it so close next time." Chaeyoung rolls her eyes, brushing past Hoetaek as she steps into the elevator to go back to the top floor where her desk is.

Hoetaek sighs in defeat and waits for the next elevator to take him back to his own floor where he finds Yuto still playing the memory game on his netbook.


	17. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the ending credit  
> Let’s film this movie from the beginning  
> End the match, you’re enough for me  
> If we can’t laugh, the result is obvious  
> Edit Edit Edit, back to the first scene  
> Let it Let it be, no rewind it  
> Cut out all the bad things, fill it up somehow  
> Only you can fill me up  
> If it can’t be beautiful, burn it all up

Yubin always thought she would never be able to truly feel a real emotion like everyone else. Her hard metal insides may be hidden by her human-passing exterior, but she didn't expect to actually be able to feel things like them. Her sense of touch isn't anywhere near to humans' so she figured her ability to feel, as little as it is, would also be sub-par. 

Yubin touches things but she can't actually feel them. She can register that logically yes what she's touching would be a pillow and that in turn the pillow must be soft, but she can't touch it and actually feel how soft it is. She can't physically or emotionally feel like humans can and she believes that this will always be her major flaw.

The people who made her, through trial and error, attempted to put together the most capable and efficient team possible and she would say, for the most part, they succeeded. Four perfect girls made the cut; perfectly able and willing in the field, it didn't hurt that they were beautiful too. Yeeun was driven; never letting anyone get in between her and what she wants, no matter what it would be. Sunmi was smart; wise enough to spot follies before they even happened and did her best to prevent them. Hyelim was strong; she could crush a human skull to bits if she wanted. And Yubin was, for lack of a better word, defective.

The organization that made her was running out of money and several other projects before her had failed; they were on their last leg when they made Yubin. Yubin wasn't responding to the drugs and she couldn't move her left arm when the sponsors came to check on their progress with the final line up. They ended up giving the organization another month to rectify Yubin's errors and send the girls off for evaluation by Commander in Chief Jea. After the month of tune-ups were finished, Yubin was pretty much fixed, but they couldn't fix her touch sensors, emotional receptors, or the fact that the wiring on the back of her neck was still exposed and could easily be seen if she pulled her hair up.

Yubin never pictured herself feeling something for someone. She didn't even feel anything for the other girls on her team even though Hyelim had told her they definitely had a program running to ensure they all got along and enjoyed each other's company. A quick search through Yubin's internal hard-drive confirmed Hyelim's statement so she was confused by the fact that she could look at Yeeun or Sunmi or Hyelim and not feel a single thing. She had these programs and according to her internal database they were all updated and running smoothly, but that just didn't seem right.

Something was off and Yubin couldn't place it.

The atmosphere was more tense, Yeeun was going out after training and not coming home until late, Sunmi kept her bedroom door locked, Hyelim practiced until the early hours of the morning; things were weird. 

Yubin wishes she had a second to properly take things in. From the second the girls arrived at the compound it was nothing but train, work, train, over and over again on an endless cycle. Its been three weeks since their initial meeting and she hasn't seen even one of them since.

The next time her visual receptors are graced with viewing Cha Hakyeon's face would be three weeks, four days, and two hours after their introduction.

She wishes she could say she saw him from across the room late at night as he was working out or something equally as cheesy, but unfortunetly it is never as simple as that.

She sees him bright and early in the morning, Yeeun glued to his side, as they walk around the compound garden, sharing laughs with each other. Yubin had assumed she was the first one awake, stepping out for a quick run to test that her perspiration censors were fully operational, seeing as it was a problem in the past she would like to keep an artificial eye on.

She makes herself smaller, shrinking back behind a large bush to watch them. Yeeun has her arm wrapped around Hakyeon's, twisting itself around him like a snake. Hakyeon looks tired, an exhausted sag in his shoulders as he responds to Yeeun with a pressed smile; he walks slowly, feet dragging. 

Yeeun wonders if this type of soul-sucking exhaustion is normal for Hakyeon, if he goes most days with heavy bags on both his back and under his eyes. She wants to soothe them away, make sure Hakyeon doesn't get like this, help him, protect him. It seems as though Yeeun had the same plan, sticking to Hakyeon like she'll die without him and Yubin wishes she could say she wasn't watching the scene in disappointment, a jab of something  _sharp_  and painful pricking her.

She turns away, closing her eyes to collect herself and brush her hair off her shoulder and out of her eyes. She stands and runs, as fast and as far as she can. She tunes out anything that isn't wind whipping around her or sweat on her skin. She slows down only to make her way back to the track she started at. The checkered pattern that marks both the start and the finish line blurry together, turning gray, the longer Yubin stares at it.

She blinks, once. Twice.

Then she runs. Feet barely touching the ground as she soars by. She rounds the turns sharply, losing track of how many laps she's done by now. Her eyes stay determined, focusing on only the track ahead. Messages pop telling her to slow down, that continuing at a rate like this will only cause harm, that her system will overheat, but she brushes them away, running faster. She wants to run until she can't think about Yeeun pressed so close to Hakyeon, can't think about the flirtatious looks she was sending him.

And it works. For three more minutes.

Her foot lands on a rock, twisting her ankle. She falls to the ground with a loud thud, her ankle snapping off completely. She comes out of her fog, head slowly clearing as she processes what just happened. She sighs and runs a hand down her face, rubbing her eyes. She sits up and accesses the damage. There's no way she'll be able to reattach it herself, wires and metal pouring out of the place her foot should be.

She registers rustling in the bushes surrounding the track and she quickly attempts to hide the evidence of what she is. She slouches in relief when it's Yeeun that comes out of the bushes, rushing forward to check on her. And as angry as she was earlier, she's happy it was Yeeun and not Hakyeon who found her.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Yeeun asks, frantic. Yubin sighs and nods.

"I fell, it's nothing. Can you take me to Doctor Jung?" 

"Doctor Jung? You know she can't do much for you right?" Yeeun laughs, forcing Yubin to hold back a sigh. She picks up her foot from where she was hiding it behind her and holds it out for Yeeun to see. Her eyes widen in surprise and she stops short when they hear more rustling. She quickly shoves Yubin's detached foot back behind her to hide it. "Shit, that's Hakyeon."

"Is everything alright?" He asks, stepping out from the bushes, looking as regal as ever. Yubin's a little starstruck if she's being honest, a little too lost in Hakyeon's eyes to actually answer him.

"Yeah, everything's cool," Yeeun chuckles, "Yubin fell. Why don't you go check on the boys and I'll get Yubin to Doctor Jung." She smiles, resting a hand on Yubin's arm. Yubin knows it's in her head, but her skin feels hotter where Yeeun has placed her hand.

Hakyeon looks conflicted, like he wants to argue with Yeeun and offer at least some assistance, but her smile is too reassuring and it sends him packing. He stands at attention and salutes them politely before making his way back through the bushes, leaving a burning blank space in Yubin's sight.

"Okay, now that he's taken care of, let's go see Jung." Yeeun sighs, handing Yubin's foot to her and then picking her up. She takes the long way round, walking along a path reserved for training exercises. 

Yeeun drops Yubin off with Doctor Jung and takes her leave quickly after. Yubin counts the tiles on the ceiling as Doctor Jung works on reattaching her foot. It takes time and long bouts of silence to concentrate, but eventually she's done and Yubin's foot and ankle are in perfect working condition. Seeing Doctor Jung's handy work, Yubin pauses to ask a favor.

"Can you- would you be able to look at my internal hard-drive? Just to make sure everything's up to date?" She asks, sitting up on the table Doctor Jung had her laying on. Doctor Jung turns to face her.

"I can, yes, but doesn't your hardware tell you if it needs updating?" She asks, having Yubin lay down again, pushing her hair out of the way to get to a small compartment behind her ear.

 "Yeah, but something feels off. I just wanna make sure there aren't any bugs in my system." She responds, waiting with baited breath for Doctor Jung's answer. It takes Doctor Jung no more than five minutes before she's shutting the small pop-open door and helping Yubin sit up.

"Everything seems to be in working order, all the latest models of your programs are running and as far as I can tell you don't have any bugs or viruses." She smiles. Yubin sends her a tight-lipped one back. "Come back in a few weeks and I'll see what I can do about the exposed wiring on your neck."

Yubin nods and slides off the table, making her way back to the dorms she shares with the girls. She passes by one of the men from her unit- Agent Lee 003- and a beautiful woman with a bright smile on her face. Yubin briefly registers that the woman doesn't belong here, she isn't military and Yubin should report this to Yeeun or Hakyeon, but she stops herself from doing so. Agent Lee looks happy, as does the woman, and they aren't harming anyone by being in love. Although Yubin hasn't experienced (can't and won't experience it) doesn't mean she can't see it, and she does; she sees it in Agent Lee's eyes and in the woman's smile.

It's love. They are love.

Yubin feels dizzy, the walls of the hallway around her spinning. There's a flash of bright red in her vision with an alert that Yubin doesn't have the time read before she feels her systems shutting down and she's out. Knocked out and laying on the floor in the hallway with an overheated system.


End file.
